<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kintsugi by Author_Person</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528617">Kintsugi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person'>Author_Person</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry’s first detention with Umbridge he does not go to McGonagall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer<br/>Don’t own the characters, not making money. </p><p>Content Warning<br/>Contains: Underage sex, and naughty language. </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Kintsugi (金継ぎ, "golden joinery") is the Japanese art of repairing broken pottery by mending the areas of breakage with lacquer dusted or mixed with powdered gold, silver, or platinum. As a philosophy, it treats breakage and repair as part of the history of an object, rather than something to disguise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry storms through the halls fuming. He can’t believe that bitch thinks she can get away with this. He’s going to go straight to McGonagall and...no. No, McGonagall won’t listen, will she? She has a tendency to brush off his concerns. He needs someone else. Not Dumbledore, he won’t even look at him for some reason, the bastard. Flitwick, hm, he can see him listening, but not actually doing anything about it. He can’t see Sprout doing anything and he doubts Pomfrey can. He could see Snape doing something. He has a feeling the man would love the excuse to rip that woman to shreds. Perhaps, I mean the man might hate him but he has to hate Umbridge more right? He doesn’t think it’s possible to hate anyone more than that toad. It’s worth a shot.</p><p>He turns from his earlier path and heads down to the dungeons.</p><p>He gets to the man’s office and steels himself. Takes a deep breath and knocks.</p><p>“Potter.”</p><p>The man looks angry already and he hasn’t even opened his mouth. Best not try to then, he holds up his hand for inspection.</p><p>“What is this?”</p><p>“Umbridge, sir. For detention she had me write lines with a quill that uses a person’s own blood. That has to be illegal, right?”</p><p>He gives Snape a telling look. Willing him to understand that he wants to work together to bring the bitch down. That he needs the man’s help.</p><p>“In.”</p><p>He smiles viciously at the man and follows him into his office.</p><p>“What did she have you write?”</p><p>“What does that matter?”</p><p>“Answer the question.” Shit. Snape looks angry again. Best comply without arguing.</p><p>“She didn’t like me saying Voldemort is back, it was stupid, I know, I should’ve kept my mouth shut. She had me write ‘I must not tell lies.’”</p><p>The man sucks in a sharp breath. “And do you know why she would choose such a phrase?”</p><p>He shrugs confusedly.</p><p>“The type of quill you were using is called a blood quill. They are usually reserved for signing magically binding contracts, marriages and the like. They are solely used for true statements. Can you guess why?”</p><p>“No, sir. Why?” Harry has a bad feeling about this.</p><p>“Because using blood in such a manner is a powerful form of magic. She had you write ‘I must not tell lies’ in an attempt to prevent just that. Write that phrase enough times with a blood quill and you would lose the ability to lie, forever.”</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>“Indeed. Try to lie Mr. Potter.”</p><p>“I ah, I like my fame. Oh thank god. I can still lie.”</p><p>Snape raises an eyebrow at his words.</p><p>“Hm. What were you hoping I could do about this?”</p><p>“I, I don’t know. Have her fired? Arrested? Torn apart by wild dogs?”</p><p>Snape chuckles. Which is shocking enough. But then he goes solemn.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mr. Potter, but I don’t believe there is anything I <em>can</em> do.”</p><p>“But sir, if she starts using it on other students..?”</p><p>“She has the backing of the ministry. No matter how monstrous their actions, no matter how much I might like the idea of overthrowing our government, I cannot do so. Not without an army behind me at any rate.”</p><p>Harry growls. “There must be some way. I’m not asking you to poison her or anything. I wouldn’t want you to risk Azkaban, but, they’re must be <em>something</em>.”</p><p>Snape looks at him momentarily and then past him at the wall. He stares into space for a long moment. Then focuses back on him and Harry feels like he’s under a microscope. He’s being studied so closely he feels like he’s being seen for the first time.</p><p>“There is one option. Only one. You will not like it.”</p><p>“Professor, I have a nasty suspicion that she won’t hesitate to torture the little first years and I can’t let that happen. Can you imagine being excited for your first year at Hogwarts only to end up being tortured? And then you tell me they might be permanently changed by it. No. I don’t care what it is. I’ll do it.”</p><p>“You would need to bond with someone.”</p><p>Harry blinks. “Bond?”</p><p>“The wizarding version of marriage. There are several forms of it but the only one that would work for our purposes is permanent. In the wizarding world ‘till death do we part’ is quite literal.”</p><p>Harry stares at him.</p><p>“I, I’m not saying no, I meant what I said, but, how would this help?”</p><p>“A soul bond is considered sacred, inviolable. You would have to bond and then you would have to allow her to use the quill on you again. It’s a risk as far as your being permanently affected by it, but after you could bring this to the attention of the public. They would demand the ministry act and the ministry would have to imprison her for her actions.”</p><p>“But why? What about this soul bond means that she would be committing a crime when she isn’t without it?”</p><p>“It’s the nature of a blood quill. Using it to sign a contract here or there would leave a soul bond unaffected, but to use it as she is having you do, it could damage the bond. It is extremely unlikely to do so quickly enough for this to be risky in that fashion but it would be enough for the public to ‘throw her to the dogs.’”</p><p>“Okay, then how do we do this?”</p><p>Snape looks astonished.</p><p>“We?”</p><p>“You weren’t talking about us bonding?”</p><p>“No, of course not, Potter, I am your professor as well as old enough to be your father!”</p><p>“And straight?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Is it because you’re straight ‘cause no offense but I was under the impression you liked them masculine.”</p><p>Harry tilts his head a bit. Yeah. He really thought the man was gay.</p><p>“That is irrelevant. Potter...”</p><p>“Just listen, you said this is the only way, I haven’t got anyone else I would consider doing this with, so...”</p><p>“Your friends? Mr. Weasley? Ms. Granger?”</p><p>“He’s like a brother to me, ew. And she’s a girl.”</p><p>Snape blinks at him.</p><p>“You would seriously..?”</p><p>“Yeah. You?”</p><p>They stare at one another for a long time.</p><p>“Yes.” The man whispers the word in a tone of voice as if he has just damned himself.</p><p>Harry nods gently. And then waits patiently for him to be ready to continue discussing the subject. It takes a few minutes.</p><p>“Come with me, Harry, I have a book which discusses the ritual in my quarters.”</p><p>Harry follows him to his quarters and smiles when he sees the place. There are books everywhere. Every wall is lined with shelves. Stacks of books on the coffee table and the side tables. There’s even a few sitting on the couch. He loves it.</p><p>“How are you not a Ravenclaw? Never mind don’t answer that. You’re far too cunning to ever belong anywhere else.”</p><p>Snape gives him a smirk and then begins searching for the book. Harry watches momentarily and then wanders to a bookshelf and begins scanning the titles himself.</p><p>“I don’t suppose you remember the name?”</p><p>“Not exactly, something about neutral rituals.”</p><p>“Neutral?”</p><p>“Not considered light or dark magic. The classifications are mostly bullshit anyway. There is no such thing as dark magic. It is simply magic that the local government does not like.”</p><p>“So why is it called neutral rituals then?”</p><p>“Because it was written by an idiot who believes that shit. Nevertheless it is a decent source of information on a great deal of rituals. The name pisses me off though.”</p><p>Harry can’t believe the man is being so. Free with him. Cursing, treating him like an equal. It’s weirding him out a bit.</p><p>He focuses back on the bookshelves. Something about neutral rituals. Hm...</p><p>It takes them almost twenty minutes to find Neutral Rituals: A Modern Compendium. And then a further few minutes for Snape to find the specific page.</p><p>“Alright. We need a few different herbs, all of which I have on hand, six candles which I also have, and...”</p><p>Snape blinks down at the page.</p><p>“Yeah?” Harry asks nervously.</p><p>Snape is all business like when he reads the next part. As if it’s nothing at all.</p><p>“We will also need a silver ritual knife, which I have and we will be required to bring each other to orgasm.”</p><p>Harry chokes on his own spit. “What?” He whispers in a tiny voice.</p><p>Snape looks at him askance. Looking slightly guilty.</p><p>“I have not yet explained the full ramifications of a soul bond. We will be bound in body, soul, mind, and magic. Which is to say if one of us is hurt the other will be also. It isn’t as inconvenient as it sounds. It also means we each have the others strength to pull on. It is both blessing and curse. Magically we will also be sharing our magic giving us each a larger pool of magic to pull from. The soul aspect will not have a noticeable affect on our lives but the mind...We will share everything, Thoughts, feelings. We will have no secrets one from the other. I understand if this isn’t...”</p><p>“No. I’m not going to change my mind. Let’s do this.”</p><p>Snape gives him a look and mutters something that sounds suspiciously like ‘foolish Gryffindors’ under his breath.</p><p>Snape waves his wand and puts away the books lying all over the place. Another wave moves the couch and chairs back against the bookshelf covered walls and then he summons the various items they need.</p><p>“We will need to strip.”</p><p>Harry nods and before he can reconsider, begins stripping out of his clothes. Snape does so as well.</p><p>Snape places the six candles in a circle equidistant from each other and then has him kneel just inside the circle opposite him. He hands him some of the herbs and explains the details of the ritual. They each burn the herbs using the candle flames and the room fills with the earthy scent.</p><p>Snape holds out the knife for him to take and he slices his palm. Snape follows suit. They stare into each other’s eyes as they clasp their left hands together. Then they each reach for the other’s cock with their right. Harry thinks it should be awkward but before it can become so the magic rises up and swirls around them. He feels like he’s touched a live wire. For a moment his whole body feels tingly and he shivers with a chill and then all the sensation fades away from everything but his cock and his hand wrapped around Snape’s cock. That is all that exists, just the two of them. Snape’s hand begins gliding up and down his rapidly hardening prick and he returns the favor. For all that he’s known he’s gay for a while now he never once thought about doing this. He fantasized about sex and blowjobs. He never imagined this could feel so good. He wonders if it’s a part of the ritual or it will always be like this. He can’t wait to find out. He begins teasing the head of Snape’s cock on the upswing giving him a smirk as he does so. Snape responds by rubbing gently against the underside of his glans. God. Fuck. He’s getting close already. He moans. He bites his lower lip and wonders if it would interfere with the ritual if he were to kiss Snape. He refrains. It’s almost over anyway. He begins panting and almost cums when he hears Snape groan. He stares into Snape’s eyes, bites his lip almost hard enough to bruise, and then cums. Snape follows almost immediately after.</p><p>-Fuck.-</p><p>Harry blinks. That was Snape’s voice in his head. Oh. It worked. That’s weird. He wonders if Snape would mind if he kissed him now.</p><p>“You thinking of me as <em>Snape</em> is going to be weird now that we’re married.”</p><p>Harry blinks at him. Huh. That’s gonna take some getting used to.</p><p>-That’s an understatement if ever I’ve heard one.-</p><p>Harry smiles at the man. Pulls him in ignoring the blood and semen on his hands and kisses him.</p><p>“I like you Severus. You’re a lot more tolerable when you’re in my head.”</p><p>Severus narrows his eyes at him.</p><p>-You’re not.-</p><p>And Harry snorts at him. Liar he thinks and hopes the man hears it loud and clear. Considering the glare he receives he thinks he does.</p><p>“How does this work anyway? I mean we don’t hear every thought or we wouldn’t be able to hear our own thoughts.”</p><p>“You have to want me to hear. It’s not dissimilar to the decision to speak aloud rather than merely thinking the words.”</p><p>Okay. Harry thinks he’ll figure it out eventually.</p><p>-I hope so or we’ll both be driven mad.-</p><p>“You don’t mean that literally, do you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Oh, good. Is there a distance component? Like can we be too far away to hear one another?”</p><p>-No. Not that anyone has found anyway, perhaps if you were to become an astronaut?-</p><p>Harry laughs at the idea. He decides he likes this newer more open Snape. He gets a glare. Shit. Sorry, Severus. He grins sheepishly.</p><p>“You should be getting back to Gryffindor Tower. We cannot have Umbridge finding out until she has walked blissfully unaware into our trap.”</p><p>Harry nods and pulls out his invisibility cloak. Severus sneers at the sight of it. Harry knits his brow at him.</p><p>-Your father used that fucking thing to torment me, I’m sorry if I don’t like the sight of it.-</p><p>Shit. I didn’t know that. I would never...</p><p>“No, no I don’t suppose you would. Still it brings back memories I’d rather forget. But that is beside the point. It is useful, especially tonight. I can’t exactly give you a pass. Not without risking our plan.”</p><p>Harry nods thoughtfully and turns to walk away. But. He turns back and kisses Severus again. Because he wants to and he doesn’t have any good reason to deny himself. Severus pushes him toward the door without breaking the kiss, backs him against it and kisses him forcefully.</p><p>-Mine.-</p><p>Yes. I belong to you and you belong to me.</p><p>Harry is left gasping when Severus pulls back. Shit. He can’t wait till they can do this whenever they like.</p><p>“Then you’ll have to find an excuse to get another detention, won’t you?”</p><p>That should be easy. Severus snorts, pulls the hood of his cloak down and pushes him out the door.</p><p>-Go brat.-</p><p>Harry does. He walks back to the tower trying not to broadcast his thoughts. He wonders how this is going to work while they’re sleeping. Will they share dreams?</p><p>-Sometimes. I’m glad to see you make sure to get all the details before jumping feet first into an unknown. The real problem will be falling asleep in the first place. I’ll brew a batch of sleeping potion tomorrow. Or possibly tonight if sleep turns out to be impossible.-</p><p>Harry blinks. Yeah he can see where that might be difficult with two sets of thoughts to try and quieten. Shit. Well, so far the benefits outweigh the negatives.</p><p>-A bit early to form an opinion isn’t it? Not that it matters we’re stuck with this either way.-</p><p>Harry just smiles and blanks his mind as best he can. He rounds the last corner and heads inside the tower.</p><p>Ron and Hermione are waiting up for him and he has to deal with their exclaiming over his injuries. There’s a bit of a close call when instead of paying attention to them he’s listening to Severus who’s cursing himself for forgetting to give him some murtlap essence for his hand.</p><p>-I’ll slip it to you tomorrow morning at breakfast. I apologize.-</p><p>Hey it’s not a big deal and we had just gone through a major change. We were both distracted. Don’t worry about it.</p><p>He tunes back in to the conversation with Ron and Hermione just in time to catch them sharing a glance. He hopes they aren’t too suspicious. Shit. He needs to be more careful. He only needs to keep up appearances for a few more days.</p><p>He goes to bed and fails utterly to sleep for about three hours. By the time he falls asleep it’s to the gentle murmur of Severus’ mind running through the method for brewing sleeping potion. His last thought before drifting off is I hope Severus gets <em>some</em> sleep tonight.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>The next morning he woke up and for one drowsy moment everything was normal. But then...</p><p>-I swear if a single one of the little idiots blows up a cauldron today, I will curse them all.-</p><p>Someone sure is cranky in the morning.</p><p>-You would be too if you had only gotten two hours of sleep.-</p><p>Oh, damn. Sorry about that. Is there nothing we can do to make it easier to sleep at night?</p><p>-Not without sharing a bed. And you have nothing to apologize for. This was my idea in the first place. I foolishly thought my occlumency barriers would be enough to counteract our connection at least enough to sleep undisturbed.-</p><p>How does sharing a bed help?</p><p>-Something to do with skin contact. It quietens the bond while sleeping anyway. During sex the bond will instead be intensified.-</p><p>So, it’s only for a few more days. And then we’ll have to share a bed all the time?</p><p>-Yes. As I said, I did not realize this would be an issue or I would have warned you. Now I need to concentrate on grading essays for a while before breakfast.-</p><p>Harry nods his head and then realizes Severus won’t be able to tell and feels like an idiot. He gets up to shower and tries to keep his thoughts quiet so as not to disturb Severus. It works for the most part.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>He goes down to breakfast and almost trips when he hears Severus’ grumbling about nosy old biddies. Apparently McGonagall is worried he’s overdoing it.</p><p>She’s right you know. You look terrible. I still feel bad I kept you from sleeping.</p><p>-Hush brat. You did nothing wrong.-</p><p>Harry nods and gets a weird look from Hermione.</p><p>“Just thinking.”</p><p>She smiles at him and launches into a rant about Umbridge’s useless book. Harry never thought he’d see the day she hated a book so much.</p><p>-She has a point though, I’m usually against the idea of burning books but...-</p><p>I know. This book and those horrible things Lockhart wrote. Just toss ‘em on a pyre and be done with it.</p><p>-Indeed.-</p><p>He smiles and focuses on breakfast. And then an owl lands in front of him and he beams at it.</p><p>“Why aren’t you beautiful.” He coos as he removes the package from it’s leg.</p><p>“What’s that, Harry?”</p><p>“Oh just something I asked Snuffles to send me.” Which reminds him, shit, Sirius is going to have a heart attack. He hears an unintelligible growl down the bond and glances at the head table. I know you hate him but he’s the closest thing to family I have.</p><p>-What about the people you live with?-</p><p>Hah. The Dursleys <em>hate</em> me. I’m lucky they haven’t killed me, yet.</p><p>-Explain.-</p><p>Harry blinks at Severus. The man looks furious. They hate magic. They’ve always treated me badly. Worked me like a house elf. Starved me. My bedroom till I was eleven was the cupboard under the stairs. If they died I wouldn’t honestly care.</p><p>-I am going to kill him.-</p><p>Harry’s eyes go impossibly wide as Severus leans over toward the Headmaster and whispers harshly in his direction.</p><p>What happened to we have to keep this a secret?</p><p>-Oh, I won’t tell him how I know. I’ll lead him to believe I plucked the information from your mind using legilimency. But I will be getting an explanation from him. How dare he lie to me.-</p><p>Harry doesn’t understand but he gets the feeling Severus isn’t going to be willing to discuss it right now. He goes back to his breakfast.</p><p>After breakfast he takes the murtlap essence soaked bandages and wraps them around his hand. Then sighs. He’d ceased noticing how much his hand hurt but now that it doesn’t anymore. It’s wonderful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It isn’t until that evening that Severus has his meeting with the Headmaster. At first everything is quiet but then more and more words and phrases slip through as Severus becomes enraged. The first full sentence he hears is.</p><p>-Then why did you have me make the Vow?!-</p><p>Harry tries to keep his mind quiet. He doesn’t want to interrupt, but, what Vow?</p><p>-You fucking bastard, you don’t even care, do you? He’s just a bloody goddamn weapon to you.-</p><p>He sits and listens to the vitriol spewing out of the man, his husband, he thinks.</p><p>-I should never have trusted you. How could I be so foolish?-</p><p>Harry wants so badly to comfort the man.</p><p>-Lily, I am sorry. I failed you, I failed him.-</p><p>He sounds so anguished that Harry doesn’t stop to think, he grabs his cloak, and turns to Ron.</p><p>“I have somewhere I have to be. I probably won’t be back tonight.”</p><p>“What? Where are you going, mate?”</p><p>“I can’t tell you yet. It’s important, Ron. But I won’t be in any danger, promise.”</p><p>Ron looks at him doubtfully. He gives him his most sincere look and Ron nods.</p><p>“Alright. Just be safe, yeah?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>He pulls on the cloak and rushes down to the dungeons. By the time he gets there the man is still on his way back from his meeting. He waits twitching with impatience. Severus comes into sight. Walks to the door of his quarters and opens it. He stands aside and motions him in without a word. </p><p>“How did you know I was there?”</p><p>“Please, your mind is so loud at the moment I’m surprised no one else can hear it.”</p><p>Harry tosses his cloak aside and wraps his arms around the man. It’s okay Severus. You didn’t do anything wrong. You didn’t know.</p><p>-But I <em>should</em> have. I shouldn’t have taken him at his word when he said you were safe and well cared for. I’m a Slytherin for fucks sake.-</p><p>I can’t believe he lied to you like that. Well cared for. Disgusting. I thought he was a good person.</p><p>-As did I.-</p><p>What are we going to do?</p><p>-About?-</p><p>He’s going to want me to go back next summer but I can’t be without you. I can’t go two months with no sleep and neither can you. And anyway I don’t want to go back to those arseholes.</p><p>-You will <em>never</em> see them again. You forget we are soul bonded now. The public would never let us be separated.-</p><p>Good. He leans back and looks at Severus with fondness in his eyes.</p><p>“I never knew you cared so much about my wellbeing and what was that about Lily?”</p><p>“Your mother was my best friend growing up. My sister in all but blood. I swore when she died that I would protect you. I failed.”</p><p>He kisses Severus gently. You may have made a mistake in the past but you’re making up for it now. Thanks for the murtlap essence by the way. That was amazing.</p><p>-You’re welcome, brat.-</p><p>They end up cuddled on the couch, Severus grading essays, Harry writing his. It’s comfortable and quiet and Harry only cheats and thinks potions questions at his husband a few times. He’s so distracted the first two times he answers without seeming to realize. He catches him on the third and hits him with a stinging hex. Harry laughs.</p><p>When it’s time for bed Severus doesn’t even bother saying anything, they just get ready for bed, and climb in together like they’ve done it for years. Harry thinks he’s probably just too tired to fight it.</p><p>-Two hours sleep remember, of course I’m tired.-</p><p>Severus lays on his back and Harry curls into his side one leg sprawled over him. Severus sighs but allows it. They’re asleep within moments. The last thing Harry hears before he falls asleep is. “Brat.” Being whispered into his hair.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>In the morning they’re both in a better mood than usual. They both agree that they need to do this <em>every</em> night. Screw waiting till everyone knows, Ron can cover for him he’s sure. It’s only for a few days anyway.</p><p>They split up and go their separate ways for now. Harry to go back to the tower and shower and change. Severus to brew a batch of hangover potion because apparently he provides that for his snakes after each of their quidditch games and he hasn’t yet brewed a batch for the coming first game of the season. Harry finds himself wishing McGonagall did the same. He’s always avoided drinking at the Gryffindor parties for that reason more than any other. Severus assures him that he’ll provide him with some for his personal use because the last thing he wants is to suffer from a sympathy hangover. Harry blinks having forgotten about that aspect of the bond.</p><p>When he gets back to Gryffindor Ron gives him a hopeful look but he shakes his head to let him know he can’t tell him yet. Ron nods his head grimly.</p><p>As they head down to breakfast he leans close to Ron and lets him know it’s going to be a nightly thing and that he can’t tell him why for about a week. Ron just nods.</p><p>Harry’s just counting down the days till his next defense class when he notices a third year girl holding the hand of the boy next to her gingerly. No. He flies into a rage. No he will not be waiting. He’s going to earn himself a detention by the end of the night.</p><p>He sits down next to Ron and leans across the table toward Hermione.</p><p>“I need to piss off Umbridge and earn a detention. Preferably for tonight. Got any ideas? I don’t want it to look suspicious. It can’t seem as if I <em>want</em> detention.”</p><p>They look at him as if he’s crazy.</p><p>“I have a plan.”</p><p>They continue looking at him strangely but Hermione also looks thoughtful.</p><p>“Maybe...”</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>After lunch they enact their plan. Ron waits in an alcove nearby watching the map, to warn them when Umbridge is coming their way, and Harry and Hermione just so happen to be loudly discussing the graveyard incident as Umbridge walks up from behind them.</p><p>“But Harry, you can’t <em>prove</em> that he’s back, it’s not that I don’t believe you, I <em>do</em>, but you can’t <em>prove</em> it.”</p><p>“But even if they think I’m lying Hermione, shouldn’t they listen just in case? People will <em>die</em> if they don’t prepare themselves and<em> Umbridge</em> isn’t helping by not teaching us to defend ourselves...”</p><p>“Mr. Potter, it would seem our last little lesson didn’t quite <em>sink in</em>, perhaps another detention is in order, hm?”</p><p>He glares at her without replying.</p><p>“Yes, I think that would be best. My office, Mr. Potter, tonight at six.”</p><p>She walks away with a gloating smile on her face and Harry smiles viciously at her back. He did it. His heart’s beating hard with excitement. It will happen tonight.</p><p>-Perhaps you do have some Slytherin tendencies after all, Harry.-</p><p>“Now will you explain, Harry?”</p><p>“Tomorrow Hermione, the whole wizarding world will know, tomorrow.”</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>That night he goes to a detention feeling excitement for the first time ever. He cannot wait till tomorrow. He sits at the desk and she hands him parchment and the quill.</p><p>“Tonight you will be writing the same line as before, Mr. Potter. Let’s see if it doesn’t leave an impression this time, hm?”</p><p>He begins writing. And keeps writing. An hour later the pain is getting to both of them and Severus has to stop brewing for the night. Luckily without wasting the potion he was working on. Severus begins reading to him as he writes to distract him. And Harry thinks to himself he might easily fall in love with the man if he keeps being so thoughtful. And then chokes on air when he registers the fact he probably heard that. It’s not that he has a problem with the idea of loving the man he just isn’t convinced Severus could ever love him back.</p><p>He keeps writing. For hours. Finally, finally, she decides it’s enough for the day. His hand is pouring blood by that point. He stares blankly at her while she inspects it as well as she can with the blood coating it.</p><p>“I think that will do for tonight.”</p><p>He leaves. Finds his way down to the dungeons and Severus.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Severus takes his hand gently in his own and hisses sharply.</p><p>“It’s a good thing this will be the last time. That bitch has very nearly done you permanent harm.”</p><p>He walks away and uses the floo to summon a reporter. Harry blinks. He hadn’t thought about how they would tell everyone. He didn’t realize it would involve the paper. Oh well. Anything to bring the bitch down.</p><p>They sit and wait for a few minutes. Severus greets the two women and invites them to sit.</p><p>“My husband and I recently bonded, I’m sure you recognize him?”</p><p>They nod jerkily.</p><p>“He was given a detention tonight by the new defense professor, a woman by the name of Dolores Umbridge. She had him write lines with a blood quill.”</p><p>He lifts his hand and shows them it. The whole thing is covered in blood, blood dripping freely to the floor. They gasp.</p><p>“I didn’t think much of it. I mean it hurts like hell, but, well a detention isn’t supposed to be pleasant, but then Severus told me it could lead to permanent damage and apparently...” He makes sure to hitch his breath and sound horrified. “Apparently it can even affect our bond.” He clutches Severus’ hand with his uninjured one.</p><p>The women look horrified at the suggestion of such a thing.</p><p>“It isn’t the first time she had me use it either. And I noticed this morning at breakfast one of the younger years had a similar injury to his hand. I don’t want to see anyone else be hurt by her.”</p><p>He leans into Severus’ side and Severus pulls him close and holds his bloody hand gently.</p><p>“My husband and I would like you to tell the public what was done to him. We want answers from the ministry as to whether they knew what this woman was going to do and we want her gone. I will <em>not</em> be allowing my husband near her. If I have to to protect him I will remove him from Hogwarts entirely.”</p><p>Harry stares at him looking, he has no doubt, horrified.</p><p>“Would you still be here teaching though? How would that work with the soul bond?”</p><p>The reporter and photojournalist both startle at that.</p><p>“You have a soul bond?”</p><p>“Mm, Severus explained all about the different bonds we could do when I proposed to him, I grew up with muggles you know, and I just. The soul bond spoke to me. It was perfect for us. I don’t think I’d have made it through my detention tonight if I didn’t have him helping me. He was amazing.”</p><p>He gives him a loving look and then leans up and kisses him sweetly.</p><p>“Yes, well if you’d told me what exactly she was doing I would’ve gotten you out of there.”</p><p>“I didn’t know how dangerous it was. Next time something happens I’ll make sure you know, I promise.”</p><p>The photojournalist asks if she can take a picture.</p><p>“Please do, and then I can see about trying to help it to heal.”</p><p>Severus trails off grumbling softly about blood quills and how he wants to strangle whoever invented them. Harry nudges him playfully.</p><p>“I’ll be fine, love.”</p><p>There’s a few more questions and another picture, this time with his hand bandaged and the two of them simply sitting close together. And then the reporters leave.</p><p>“Ugh, let’s never do that again.”</p><p>“It wasn’t that bad.”</p><p>“No, but I still hate the idea of being in the paper.”</p><p>Severus nods and they head to bed. Both of them relieved that they no longer have to hide their bonded status.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>In the morning they head to breakfast together. Harry was in so much pain the night before he forgot to bring a change of clothes and Severus had to have a house elf fetch some. They walk in hand in hand.</p><p>Before they part Harry leans up and kisses his husband. There’s a chorus of gasps and Severus smirks as he walks away.</p><p>Harry heads for the Gryffindor table and sits down beside a stunned Hermione and a Ron who is turning green.</p><p>“That, that’s where you’ve been at night?”</p><p>Hermione looks even more stunned at that revelation.</p><p>“With my husband? Yeah, turns out the bond is too strong for us to be able to sleep without touching. He thought his occlumency, whatever that is, would make it unnecessary but.” He shrugs. “I prefer it this way anyway.”</p><p>Ron blinks dumbly. “You bonded? What type?” Ron breathes the words sounding like he’s about to faint.</p><p>“A soul bond.”</p><p>Ron chokes on his own spit. And gapes at him. “Why?!”</p><p>Harry just smirks. “Why do people usually marry?”</p><p>Hermione is looking at him with wide eyes. “Does this have something to do with Umbridge? I mean you just happen to announce this after your little plan yesterday.”</p><p>“You’ll see. The papers will be here soon.”</p><p>If her eyes get any wider she just might injure herself. Harry glances to the head table and gives his husband a cheeky wink.</p><p>-Behave brat.-</p><p>He laughs. Hermione looks confused and Ron leans toward her to explain. While looking bewildered himself at the idea of Severus being funny.</p><p>Harry eats his breakfast and waits for the paper to arrive.</p><p>When it does it is pandemonium. Harry looks up and makes eye contact with Malfoy who is staring at him with a calculating gaze. He gives him a look and goes back to his conversation with Severus.</p><p>No you can’t curse Dumbledore. If anyone’s going to curse the man it’ll be me. I’m the injured party here.</p><p>-If he says one more word about you needing your family I’ll not be able to stop myself.-</p><p>Calm, Severus. Stay calm. He is all talk now. Remember, he can’t separate us. Much as he no doubt would like to.</p><p>It takes a while but Severus reigns in his temper and they leave to their separate classes. Neither of them taking any notice of Umbridge and her anger. With any luck she’d be gone by morning.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>That night they’re sitting in their quarters and Harry cannot wait any longer. He has needs damn it.</p><p>-I am busy marking essays, you will wait.-</p><p>Harry thinks that’s likely. Strips off his clothes and sits splay legged in the chair that’s in the direct line of sight of Severus’ desk. He begins stroking his cock with a teasing barely there grip.</p><p>-If you don’t behave, I may just make you regret it.-</p><p>Going to spank me? He hears a groan and smirks broadly. He grips his cock more firmly and begins stroking in earnest. Well if you won’t help me I’ll just have to take care of this myself.</p><p>-You are impossible.-</p><p>What gave you that impression? Considering my actions I thought you’d think me easy. He hears another groan, this time of annoyance. He laughs and rubs the precum across the head of his cock. He sees Severus glance his way and bites his lip.</p><p>-Fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.-</p><p>Fuck yes. I am so ready. He stands to meet Severus, planning to kiss him when he nears, but is instead dragged into the bedroom and tossed onto the bed.</p><p>“On all fours. Now.”</p><p>Oh god, his voice. He hadn’t realized it could get any deeper. Fuck. He might just cum from that alone.</p><p>“Shall I quit speaking then?”</p><p>“Fuck. Please don’t.”</p><p>He waits on his hands and knees for something to happen, and continues waiting. The fuck? He turns his head to look at Severus only to find him standing there, watching him, and doing nothing else. Please.</p><p>-You are quite needy. Has it been that long?-</p><p>“Damn it, Severus, have you forgotten I’m only fifteen. It’s been never. Now please, fuck me.”</p><p>He watches as Severus startles and then looks guilty. Well he should feel guilty. Making him wait like this. Honestly. They’ve been married for days already.</p><p>-That is not why I feel guilty and you know it.-</p><p>Yeah but that’s ‘cause you’re an idiot. Who still isn’t even touching me. I swear, I don’t know what I’ll do if you don’t get over here, but it won’t be pleasant.</p><p>“Mmhm, I’m sure.”</p><p>“I mean it.”</p><p>“As if you’d harm me, it would disrupt your sex life.”</p><p>“Which I don’t currently have and who’s to blame for that, hm?”</p><p>Severus stalks over to the bed and drags a single finger down his spine. Holy fucking shit. Do that again. Severus does and they both groan. He hears Severus begin stripping and turns to watch. The man is perfect, which isn’t to say that he’s a model or something, but still he’s perfect. The flaws just make him that much more real. He’d almost forgotten what he looked like, he hadn’t seen him for very long before and he was a bit distracted at the time.</p><p>-You weren’t the only one.-</p><p>Shit, I ah, meant the not a model thing as a compliment. I mean the whole flawlessly perfect thing mostly just creeps me out, you know?</p><p>-Hush, brat. I know what you meant.-</p><p>Good. That’s good. Going to fuck me now or even just touch because that is just amazing by itself.</p><p>“Yes, I think I shall fuck you, husband mine.”</p><p>“You like that don’t you, the fact I’m yours? You’re a bit possessive aren’t you?”</p><p>“You have no idea.”</p><p>He blinks at the tone of voice. Finds himself glad he isn’t the cheating type. Probably wouldn’t survive if he was. He hears a snort at that thought. Yep. Definitely not. He watches as Severus reaches toward his beside table and collects a jar. He shivers with anticipation. Finally. Severus moves closer and begins once again touching him. Just the hands on his back are enough but then Severus reaches under him and grazes a nipple and it’s like he’s been electrified. Just as strong of a sensation as when they were doing the ritual. He wonders if it’s always like this for everyone.</p><p>-It is not.-</p><p>Oh. That’s a bit sad. Severus has him roll onto his back and then leans forward and licks his nipple and oh fucking hell. They are doing this every night from now on. No exceptions. Shit. He’s panting from the pleasure and Severus isn’t even inside him yet. He’s not sure he’ll survive it. But it’s worth it. He sees Severus moving his hand towards his arse and he sucks in a breath. Severus touches his hole and immediately presses his slick finger inside. He thinks it should maybe hurt but it just feels fantastic. He gasps in a harsh breath as Severus begins fucking him with his finger. He quickly feels a second join the first and then a third. He isn’t expecting there to be a fourth but there is.</p><p>-For your first time it’s best to be extra prepared. Even with the bond intensifying things. Better to be safe.-</p><p>He nods eagerly. That’s enough now though, right? Severus pulls his fingers out in response and he watches biting his lip as Severus slicks his cock. Severus climbs in between his legs, lines up his cock, and...are you waiting for something?</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>And Harry finds himself being kissed tenderly. While Severus whispers sweet nothings in his mind. The sap.</p><p>-Your first time should be special with someone you care about. I am sorry that I did not realize earlier, I do not know what I was thinking...-</p><p>Stop, it’s fine, this is special, and I do care about you already. Now fuck me. And he pushes his arse up to try and impale himself. Severus presses his hips flat.</p><p>-Behave.-</p><p>But then he presses inside. Everything is too much, but in a good, in a perfect way. He can’t even think straight. He’s not sure how long they’ve been fucking, he’s not sure he remembers his own name. Fuck. This is just. Fuck.</p><p>-You’re very eloquent, you know that?-</p><p>Shut it you and fuck me harder. Goddamn. You seriously telling me you don’t want this everyday?</p><p>-I never said<em> that</em>.-</p><p>He laughs and then almost screams when Severus begins absolutely nailing his prostate. It isn’t long after that that they’re both lying there panting, covered in bodily fluids, and he at least is wearing a ridiculous grin. Every day. Promise. Every damn day.</p><p>“I unlike you have responsibilities, brat. But yes, we’ll try for every day.”</p><p>Good. And he kisses the man once again. His husband. Yeah, he can see why Severus likes reminding himself of that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning they get up and Harry gets to keep Severus company for the first time. Which mostly consists of sitting in the same room while he does his marking. He enjoys it anyway. He writes his own essays and they just sit in companionable silence. He gets his work done so much faster than when he’s in the common room.</p><p>-That’s because you are a Gryffindor, the Slytherin common room is quiet most of the time. The rare exception being the quidditch after parties.-</p><p>Oh, still, he likes Gryffindor so he’s still glad he argued with the...shit. He glances at Severus hoping he didn’t...</p><p>“Argued? I hope you don’t mean you might have been in Slytherin?”</p><p>Shit. I, ah, <em>maybe</em>...He receives a glare in response which he doesn’t understand. He understands the grumbling that follows though.</p><p>-If you had only been in Slytherin I could have removed you from that home sooner.-</p><p>“McGonagall has never noticed. What makes you think you would?”</p><p>“I am far more suspicious than Minerva and she doesn’t do interviews with her students to catch the cases of abuse. I have told her she needs to, but she insists any abused Gryffindors would come to her, they’re so <em>brave</em> after all. This is going to make her change her mind.”</p><p>“You can’t tell her!”</p><p>“You want other children to continue to fall through the cracks?”</p><p>He glares at Severus. Emotional manipulation is low.</p><p>-But effective. And sometimes necessary. You truly could make a difference. You <em>know</em> this.-</p><p>“Fine, just don’t be mean about it, alright?”</p><p>“You do realize we’re friends?”</p><p>He just blinks stupidly.</p><p>“Well, apparently not. We constantly tease one another in public about whose house is winning in quidditch or has the most points...”</p><p>“I, it, it seemed like you were being mean about it, not like when Ron and I tease one another...”</p><p>He raises an eyebrow at him and Harry feels like an idiot.</p><p>“You aren’t an idiot. Well, not completely.”</p><p>He laughs. You are <em>great</em> at compliments.</p><p>-I’ve never seen much use for them.-</p><p>I believe <em>that</em>. We should get going so we aren’t late for breakfast.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>During breakfast they both have to split their attention between one another and those around them. It’s a little maddening. This still hasn’t gotten any easier.</p><p>-Indeed.-</p><p>Still worth it though. Anyway Harry is just glad Umbridge was arrested the night before and he no longer has to deal with her. Wishes he could have seen it happen though.</p><p>-There’s always pensieve memories, I do believe Minerva was there, she would be willing to share.-</p><p>I can’t believe I never realized you were friends.</p><p>-No one sees me as having friends.-</p><p>No. No they don’t. He gives Severus a look silently apologizing for his past stupidity. Well they’re changing their minds <em>now</em>. Harry looks out over the sea of students all staring at him and Severus. He feels like an animal in the zoo. Wishes people would mind their own business.</p><p>“Oi, mate, are you listening at all?”</p><p>“Shit, sorry, Ron, I tuned out for a moment.”</p><p>Ron snorts at him. Yeah. Harry really needs to work on splitting his attention better.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Harry hadn’t expected the day to be much different than normal. Staring, whispers, people treating him like a liar or a madman. The usual. They hadn’t treated him any different yesterday after his marriage was made public. But now that they knew he’d gotten rid of Umbridge everyone was acting oddly. Like they want to treat him like a hero but are too weirded out by his marriage. It’s getting to him.</p><p>-Ignore the little idiots.-</p><p>I know I should but I’ve never been able to. He walks outside into the slight drizzle, heading for the greenhouses. Do you know what’s up with Malfoy? He keeps looking at me like he’s sizing me up for something.</p><p>-My godson is no doubt wondering about our relationship. Trying to understand how he failed to see this coming. He has been giving me looks as well. I’m not sure why he hasn’t cornered one of us yet.-</p><p>Godson?! How did I not know this?</p><p>-It wasn’t that long ago that you were unaware of your own godfather and no one else knows either. No one needs to know.-</p><p>Harry blinks. Fair enough. Still feel like no one tells me anything.</p><p>-That isn’t something you’ll have to worry about anymore. I’ll not let you be kept in the dark.-</p><p>Harry grins. He likes having Severus on his side. And in his bed. He pushes that thought away. He needs to concentrate in Herbology or he’ll end up in the hospital wing. He wonders what’d happen if he did. How would that work with the bond?</p><p>-If you were hurt badly enough I’d likely be there with you. We share our hurts remember. Now hush brat, we both have classes to concentrate on.-</p><p>Yeah. Harry focuses back on class just as Professor Sprout begins to explain their current assignment.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>That evening Harry decides he needs to clear his head and goes flying. He spends about an hour just flying circles round the pitch. He lets his mind go blank, grateful that Severus is so much better at keeping his mind quiet. He wishes he could do the same though.</p><p>-You’ll learn soon enough, Harry.-</p><p>He nods, flying down to the pitch, planning to head inside and start on his essays when he spots something he was not expecting. Though he <em>should</em> have been.</p><p>“Hey, Snuffles. You doing alright?”</p><p>He receives a bark in response, which makes him smile. He stands there for a moment unsure where to have this conversation. He needs somewhere private where Sirius won’t be seen. Damn.</p><p>-Bring him to our quarters, brat.-</p><p>Are you sure? Harry can’t believe Severus would offer. He knows how much he hates the man.</p><p>-I will continue my marking in the bedroom. I won’t have to deal with the man. But <em>you</em> need to before he does something foolish and there’s nowhere else you can do so in private.-</p><p>Harry nods. Thank you Severus. I’ll make him see sense. <em>Somehow</em>. He gestures for Sirius to follow and leads him to the dungeons. When he opens the door the man hesitates before entering. Harry huffs a laugh. He can’t really blame him.</p><p>-First sensible thing he’s ever done.-</p><p>Harry laughs outright at that. He gets an odd look from Sirius who’s back in human form.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s nothing. How have you been, Sirius?”</p><p>“Fine. What has been happening, pup?”</p><p>Sirius looks worried. We haven’t discussed how we’re going to handle this. Should I tell him the truth?</p><p>-While it would be amusing to have you convince him you’re madly in love with me. The truth would be for the best.-</p><p>Harry nods and sighs. This is not going to be a fun conversation.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Harry watches Sirius closely worrying about his reaction. He’s been too quiet so far.</p><p>“You did this to protect the students?”</p><p>Harry nods.</p><p>“You don’t seem to regret it though. You know this is permanent. Yet you don’t regret it?”</p><p>The man looks so confused. Shit. Harry is going to have to be even more honest than he’d planned. Sirius is going to freak.</p><p>“I care for him.”</p><p>He watches his eyes widen. A whole host of expressions flit across the man’s face rapidly. Then he releases a deep heartfelt sigh.</p><p>“I’m glad.”</p><p>Harry blinks. He finds himself wrapped up in the man’s arms.</p><p>“I was so worried about you, pup. A soul bond is nothing to mess around with. If you had been coerced or tricked into it...I’m just glad you’re going to be alright.”</p><p>Well that was not what he’d expected.</p><p>-Tell me about it.-</p><p>Harry laughs. And gets an odd look from Sirius.</p><p>“You seem to find him very amusing. I wouldn’t have expected that.”</p><p>He laughs again at Sirius’ suspicious look.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>They end up chatting for almost two hours.</p><p>“I should really get going. You’ll let me know if there’s anything I can do?”</p><p>“Of course I will. You’re the only family I’ve got, Sirius.”</p><p>They hug, exchange farewells, and Sirius leaves. Harry heads immediately for the bedroom.</p><p>“I hope you weren’t planning on leaving that bed.”</p><p>He gets a smirk in reply. Good. He takes the book Severus is reading and sets it aside. Straddles his lap and kisses him. At first it’s just a normal kiss, it’s good, but then. Fuck. What just happened? He pulls back to look at his husband.</p><p>-It’s the bond. I told you it is intensified during sex. The moment we both become aroused every touch becomes...electric.-</p><p>At the last word Severus drags his finger down his arm and Harry’s whole body lights up. Shit. What happens if we happen to have a wet dream at the same time? Severus laughs.</p><p>-I have no idea. Perhaps we should buy a book on the subject.-</p><p>You mean there’s a book you don’t own?</p><p>“Hush, brat. Wasn’t there something you wanted to be doing?”</p><p>He nods and begins unbuttoning his husband’s shirt.</p><p>-Seems I’m not the only one who’s possessive.-</p><p>Harry shrugs. He never said he wasn’t. He just hadn’t realized it yet, never having had an opportunity to do so. He pushes the man’s shirt off his shoulders, leans forward and licks a stripe along his clavicle, making a pleased hum at the sensation that produces. Severus meanwhile groans and finally begins stripping him in return. It isn’t long before they’re both bare. For a long while they simply lie there skin to skin. Kissing, licking, and sucking on each other’s most sensitive spots. Harry thinks he could do this forever.</p><p>-Mm, but I on the other hand have to get up early tomorrow. Stupid staff meeting.-</p><p>Then we should move this along shouldn’t we? Harry wraps his hand around Severus’ weeping erection pulling a groan from both of them. Fuck that’s good. He feels his own cock gripped in turn and they both begin stroking. He claims his husband’s mouth and then gasps when it drives the pleasure that much higher. Fuck. They begin stroking faster and then Severus breaks off their kiss, bites one of his nipples while pinching the other, and they both climax almost painfully it’s so intense. They lie there panting for a moment.</p><p>“I really did not expect that to be as intense as it was. It was almost as good as when you were inside me.”</p><p>“Almost as good?”</p><p>“What can I say? I like to bottom.”</p><p>Severus chuckles and they get up to go shower before bed.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>That night they share a dream for the first time, Harry’s walking down that stupid hallway again grumbling to himself about finding himself here <em>again</em>, when he notices he isn’t alone. He looks over at Severus to find him looking pensive.</p><p>“I know this hallway. This is in the ministry.”</p><p>Harry’s mind flashes back to his stupid hearing and yeah. Yeah it is. He can’t believe he didn’t recognize it till now.</p><p>“Do you know where the door at the end of the hall leads?”</p><p>Severus shakes his head minutely. They walk down the hall together to find it still locked.</p><p>“I take it you’ve had this dream before?”</p><p>Harry nods and Severus looks disturbed.</p><p>“We’ll discuss this more tomorrow. For now.”</p><p>And the dream shifts around them. Harry finds himself in a room he’s never seen before.</p><p>“My house, or <em>our</em> house now, Spinner’s End. It isn’t much, I know.”</p><p>Harry looks around at the bookshelves and smiles.</p><p>“It’s not bad. I rather like it actually.”</p><p>“It’s the house I grew up in. I hate it but have never had time nor patience to look for another. I’m only here for two months each year anyway.”</p><p>Harry blinks. He has a feeling there’s a story there. He imagines living in Privet Drive when he’s older.</p><p>“Maybe we should change that, yeah?”</p><p>Severus nods and they sit on the couch and Severus reads to him. Which Harry is confused by.</p><p>“How can you be reading a book if this is only a dream?”</p><p>“I have a good memory. Now shush.”</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>The next morning when they wake Harry wants to discuss the dream right then.</p><p>“Staff meeting remember? We’ll discuss it this evening, after classes. I have a feeling we’ll be too busy before then.”</p><p>Harry nods reluctantly and starts on his school work instead while Severus leaves to his meeting. It only takes about twenty minutes for the man to become irritated enough that Harry begins catching snatches of his thoughts. He laughs quietly to himself.</p><p>-Not one more word, Minerva...-</p><p>-Obsessed with my personal life the nosy old...-</p><p>Harry snorts and has to pull out his wand to clean up a blot of ink. He resumes writing. He keeps getting small snatches for another half hour.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>After his last class of the day he’s planning to go straight back to their quarters to talk to Severus about the dream, so he lets Ron and Hermione know he’ll see them tomorrow, heads in that direction, and is intercepted by Malfoy. He simply stares at him for a moment not sure how to react.</p><p>“Potter, could we speak in private?”</p><p>He nods and leads the blonde to their quarters.</p><p>“So what did you want, Malfoy?”</p><p>“What are you playing at, Potter? Did you really do this just to get rid of Umbridge?”</p><p>“You don’t believe we’re madly in love?”</p><p>Malfoy snorts, and yeah, Harry isn’t surprised he saw through that. He’s sure most people did. </p><p>“Please, Potter, as if you could hide something like this. Answer the question.”</p><p>“Yes, I did.”</p><p>Malfoy stares at him like he’s not even sure he’s human. Harry snorts at him and shakes his head.</p><p>“I know you wouldn’t have done the same Malfoy. God forbid you do something you don’t want to to protect someone else. But I wasn’t about to let children be tortured.”</p><p>“But why would Uncle Sev...”</p><p>The door opens behind him and Harry watches Malfoy’s face as he turns his gaze on his godfather. He looks annoyed, Harry gets the impression he’s angry at his own confusion.</p><p>“Why would you do this?”</p><p>“You know the full ramifications of the misuse of a blood quill. It was covered in the article. How could I stand by and let children be permanently damaged in such a way, Draco?”</p><p>“But a <em>soul</em> bond?”</p><p>Malfoy sounds horrified and Harry thinks he understands.</p><p>“I do care for him, Malfoy.”</p><p>He watches the blonde’s face as he turns his gaze on him. Confusion, disbelief, anger.</p><p>“He does, Draco. And I care for him as well. This marriage of ours may yet be a happy one.”</p><p>Malfoy gives them both a narrow-eyed look and then glances meaningfully at Severus’ left arm. Yeah. He’s been avoiding thinking about that. He can’t hurt you through that can he? I imagine he would’ve started already if he could, right?</p><p>-He cannot, brat. You needn’t worry.-</p><p>But you’re still in more danger now than you were before aren’t you? Harry feels awful. He’d been so focused on Umbridge that he didn’t even think about it at first and then he’d just refused to think about it once they’d bonded and it was too late.</p><p>“No, Harry, listen to me. I am in much less danger now that I am no longer going to be acting as a spy. I expect Albus isn’t happy with my decision, but I felt it was more important to protect you and the other students than to continue spying. I haven’t exactly been getting useful intel as it is. The man no longer trusts me as he once did.”</p><p>Harry nods reluctantly and is thoroughly distracted by Malfoy immediately after.</p><p>“How long have you been a spy?!”</p><p>He sounds like he’s panicking, considering his father’s death eater status Harry supposes he has good reason to be.</p><p>-Lucius is no more faithful to the Dark Lord than I am, but Draco would only be in <em>more</em> danger if he knew that.-</p><p>“For longer than you’ve been alive. Your father is my closest living friend, Draco. He has nothing to fear from me.”</p><p>Malfoy doesn’t look like he believes him but he nods and calms somewhat.</p><p>“What are you going to do during the summer though?”</p><p>Harry wonders that as well. Severus sighs.</p><p>“There is a place we can stay where we won’t be found.”</p><p>Oh. Shit. You sure you can handle that?</p><p>-It’s better than dying. I think.-</p><p>Harry smiles.</p><p>“I’ll make sure Padfoot leaves you alone, don’t worry.”</p><p>“Padfoot?”</p><p>“It’s a code name Malfoy.”</p><p>Malfoy looks annoyed at being denied his real name and Harry smirks at him.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Later that evening they finally have the discussion Harry’s been anxiously awaiting.</p><p>“You’ve been having this same dream for months? But it usually intrudes on another dream you are having?”</p><p>Harry nods wondering why that’s significant.</p><p>“It doesn’t sound natural. It didn’t feel natural either. I think the dream is being forced on you by the Dark Lord. The question is why? He wants you to be curious about what’s behind that door, but why? What is behind that door that he wants you to go in search of? I don’t like this. I will have to make inquiries. But very, very quietly. If he realizes we know what he is attempting there is no telling how his plans might change.”</p><p>Harry’s glad he’s got Severus on his side. He had been getting very curious about that door. He would probably have fallen right into the bastard’s trap.</p><p>“He is extremely skilled at deception. It’s part of what makes him such a dangerous enemy.”</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>That night Severus fucks him again. Harry insisted. It is once again amazing and intense. Everything he’d ever wanted and then some. He climaxes and Severus follows immediately after, pulled along by his own pleasure. He looks down startled as Severus licks up some of the semen coating his stomach.</p><p>“Oh, fuck. I might just be ready for another round if you keep doing things like that. Fuck that’s hot.”</p><p>-You taste delicious.-</p><p>Harry gives him a doubtful look. Slides his finger through the mess and sucks on it. Bitter and salty. Not terrible but. Hm.</p><p>-Fuck, I cannot wait to see your lips wrapped round my cock. That is if you...-</p><p>Of course I’ll be sucking your cock. Maybe tomorrow morning? If Ron and Hermione don’t show up first thing demanding answers. I have a feeling they will. It was difficult getting them to agree to wait till the weekend as it is. He pulls Severus in and kisses him. Let’s go shower.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>The next morning Harry wakes to the feeling of fingers ghosting along his back. He wriggles a little at the ticklish sensation. He pulls himself up and gives Severus a grin. So do I get to suck your cock now?</p><p>-You needn’t ask.-</p><p>He moves down the bed. I feel like I should warn you I have no idea what I’m doing here.</p><p>-I don’t expect you to be an expert. I won’t judge you for a lack of skill.-</p><p>Severus runs his fingers through his hair and he gives him a fond smile before licking a stripe up his husband’s rapidly hardening cock. He takes the head in his mouth and sucks gently, running his tongue along the sensitive bit under the glans. He hears a moan and finds himself becoming aroused. Shit. This is going to be good. He pulls the cock deeper into his mouth, not trying to deepthroat yet, he knows better than to try <em>that</em> right away. Then just as the bond kicks in he hums. His whole body goes rigid for a moment and then turns to jelly. Fuck. That’s just...holy fucking shit. He pulls off the cock in his mouth, while sucking more firmly and they both groan loudly. He begins moving up and down faster, licking and sucking, worshipping the man’s cock and driving them both wild in the process. He looks up and catches Severus’ eye. So not completely terrible then?</p><p>-No. Not at all, brat. Fuck. Do that again.-</p><p>He licks harshly across the man’s slit again and then pulls his cock as deep as he can and hums. They both orgasm at the same time. Harry trying and failing to swallow everything. He falls on the bed next to Severus. Both of them panting.</p><p>“So how’d I do?”</p><p>Severus huffs a laugh.</p><p>“I’m not sure. I think we’ll have to try that again a few times to form an opinion.”</p><p>Harry laughs as well. Well, it’ll have to wait till later. I have yet another interrogation to endure.</p><p>“Not looking forward to a third?”</p><p>Not particularly. If only I could’ve sat them all down in a room and explained the situation just the once. That would’ve been nice. </p><p>“Just keep in mind that Albus hasn’t confronted us yet. I’m not looking forward to that myself and you might not be lucky enough to escape it.”</p><p>Ugh. That would suck. He gives him a commiserating look because even if he doesn’t have to deal with the man Severus will and he knows what that’s like.</p><p>-Mm, never a straight answer and always the disappointed looks. Or at least <em>I</em> always get them.-</p><p>Harry laughs.</p><p>“The man won’t even look at me lately, so it seems unlikely he’d invite me to his office for a chat.”</p><p>“Yes. That is decidedly odd. I wonder why he’s avoiding you. Do you know when that started?”</p><p>“At my trial for underage magic or at least that’s when I first noticed.”</p><p>“Something to think about later. For now we should get ready for the day.”</p><p>Harry nods and then drags the man in for a kiss before heading off to shower before breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After breakfast he finds himself being dragged off by Ron and Hermione. He can’t believe he’s having to do this again. They lead him to an empty classroom. The moment the door closes they both give him a look. He sighs, makes himself comfortable on a desk and explains as quickly as possible. About halfway through he has to pause and hold up his hand to have a quick conversation with Severus.</p><p>-Are there any details you don’t want me to share with Minerva? I’m sorry I meant to ask before now, but <em>someone</em> is very distracting.-</p><p>He laughs. No, you can tell her everything. I doubt she’ll start treating me as if I’m made of glass. Thanks for asking though.</p><p>-Of course, brat.-</p><p>He finishes his explanation and deals with their concern.</p><p>“Honestly you two, I’m happy this happened. I doubt we’d have ever gotten together otherwise, and I really do think we’ll end up being happy together.”</p><p>He shrugs at Ron’s incredulous look and Hermione’s knowing smile. Hermione goes thoughtful.</p><p>“I’m just glad Snuffles took this so well, I would never have expected that. Maybe he’s finally recovering from his stay in Azkaban?”</p><p>He nods thoughtfully. That could explain it...</p><p>“I think it’s more likely that he took it very badly, that he was only so reasonable because he’d been <em>terrified</em> for my sake. I wish I’d thought to warn him ahead of time but I hadn’t planned for things to move so quickly.”</p><p>“Yeah, next time you make a life changing decision you might want to actually think about it, mate.”</p><p>“When do I ever have the time?”</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>He heads to their quarters with Severus after lunch so they can view the memory McGonagall gave him. It’s amusing watching Umbridge be lead away, still convinced the minister will stand by her, that she won’t be facing any real consequences for her actions. But it makes him wonder.</p><p>“We managed to get her out of the school, but will she face any real time in Azkaban for it?”</p><p>Severus nods and he breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p>“There hasn’t been a case like this in a few decades. I only knew about the possible repercussions from talk in the Slytherin common room when I was a student. It had been a pureblood, one of the McKinnons, who had been the victim. Her father didn’t like her lover and wanted her to distance herself from him. He hadn’t realized they had bonded. Their soul bond was damaged so badly they could never be sure if the other was in fact safe or if the pain was simply not being shared. Her father was given a life sentence. With our bond being left undamaged the sentence will be far less severe, but she will still be given time.”</p><p>Good. He wouldn’t normally wish Azkaban on anyone, but for someone who tortured children? Yeah, he’ll make an exception.</p><p>-Azkaban is pointlessly cruel, but if anyone deserves it...-</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>He decides they need a change of subject. Bed?</p><p>-You are insatiable.-</p><p>Is that a complaint? Severus drags him into a kiss, so apparently not. He drags the man off to bed. He finds himself being pushed onto his back while Severus kisses him breathless.</p><p>-I do have office hours this afternoon. We’ll have to make this quick.-</p><p>Still better than nothing.</p><p>-Indeed.-</p><p>Severus pulls back and they both strip quickly. Harry lays back on the bed then wonders, how do you want me?</p><p>-Just like that is fine.-</p><p>Severus climbs on the bed as well and then straddles him facing away. Oh. He grins and licks his lips, looking forward to sucking Severus’ cock again, then Severus leans forward, and takes his cock in his mouth. Fuck. Oh fuck, he knew it would be good but he didn’t think it would be this good. Shit. He sucks Severus’ cock in as deep as he can manage, he has to learn to deepthroat soon, then begins lavishing it with attention. Trying to focus on what he’s doing, which is made difficult by the pleasure coursing through him.</p><p>-You aren’t the only one, if the bond made this any more intense we might just die.-</p><p>Not a bad way to go. He sucks harder on the cock in his mouth, then gasps around it when Severus sucks his cock down to the root. He groans loudly. Fuck, I am going to learn to do that, fuck that’s good. They continue pleasuring one another for a few minutes until Severus hums around his cock and they both climax.</p><p>They lay there after for a moment, both panting. So, that’s a thing we should do more often, when we don’t have time for a proper fuck anyway.</p><p>“You truly do love bottoming, don’t you?”</p><p>“Mmhm. You don’t?”</p><p>Severus shrugs.</p><p>“I don’t hate it, but I much prefer to top.”</p><p>Well that’s good. That’s something we really should’ve discussed in advance. Severus gives him a look. Yeah, I know foolish Gryffindor, never looking before I leap.</p><p>-You were a virgin at the time.-</p><p>He snorts. Yeah but I already knew I was a bottom slut. He shrugs at the look that gets him. Severus shakes his head.</p><p>-I need to leave. I don’t want to be late, especially not after just marrying. They’ll all know why I’m late.-</p><p>Harry laughs at his husband’s tone. It’s not like they don’t know we’re fucking, but yeah, we should get cleaned up. He pulls Severus in and kisses him one last time before they do just that.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>That evening Severus gets called up to Dumbledore’s office. Things are suspiciously quiet at first, and Harry begins to wonder if Severus finally figured out how to keep the bond quiet even when he’s furious. He hasn’t.</p><p>-Act like you’re better than me when you left him to abusive...-</p><p>-I should strangle you with that beard.-</p><p>Then nothing for so long Harry begins to wonder if he did in fact do just that.</p><p>-Harry, I’m done. I’ll be there in a few minutes.-</p><p>Alright. He waits anxiously for Severus to arrive. As soon as the door opens he jumps up from the couch.</p><p>“You alright?”</p><p>Severus sighs. A weary, bone deep, sigh.</p><p>“I’m fine. The old fool does not approve of our bond, but more than that he does not approve of our physical relationship. Now that I am no longer his spy he does not need to keep me on. He fired me.”</p><p>“He what? But what about the bond?”</p><p>“He cannot separate us. He’s letting me finish out the year, more I suspect from a lack of other options, than anything else. But after...I will remain in the castle, brewing potions for a living, we will continue sharing a bed every night, don’t worry.”</p><p>“But what about the Slytherins? Who’s going to be their new head of house?”</p><p>“Probably Aurora. I’m sure she will do an adequate job. If not she’ll have me to answer to. I’ll speak with her tomorrow.”</p><p>He pulls Severus in and they simply hold one another. I’m so sorry he did this. I know how much you hate teaching, but I also know how much you care about your snakes. They’re going to be lost without you. That man is a bastard.</p><p>-So it would seem.-</p><p>He has no problem setting me up to confront a mass murderer when I’m eleven, but I can’t have sex at fifteen. What the fuck is wrong with him? Severus pulls back and looks at him.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“That whole situation in first year, he set it up. Dropping little clues and making sure I’d confront Quirrel. You didn’t know that?”</p><p>Severus breathes in a sharp breath.</p><p>“I don’t suppose you have enough proof to see him arrested for it?”</p><p>He shrugs. Probably not.</p><p>“Considering you aren’t sure, I feel like I should be the judge of that. Tell me everything.”</p><p>So he does.</p><p>“You stumbled into the corridor? There was supposed to be an age line preventing students from accessing it. You could have been killed by that cerberus. That should be enough to get the man in trouble at least but coupled with the fact you also came across the mirror of erised...the man just might get time in Azkaban.”</p><p>“Before this year I might have protested that he doesn’t deserve that, but now...I can’t believe the way he’s acting. As if you protecting me is a bad thing. So yeah, I’ll testify if I need to and maybe we can get him for knowing about my abuse as well.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t be surprised, but what do you mean he knew? I thought he had simply neglected to check on you.”</p><p>“I find it hard to believe my only sitter just so happened to be a squib. And I asked if I could stay here for the summer that first year. He never even asked why a child who hadn’t been home for ten months would want to stay away from home even longer. Just said no. He had to have known.”</p><p>“That isn’t enough proof to convict him but perhaps the squib could give us such. We’ll go over this more later, for now, I just want to sleep and forget the old fool for a while.”</p><p>He nods and they head to bed.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>He tells Ron and Hermione about Dumbledore’s act of pettiness. Ron’s inclined to be happy about getting a new potions teacher until Harry points out Dumbledore’s track record isn’t exactly good.</p><p>“You’re talking about the guy who hired Lockhart, you really think he won’t manage to hire someone worse?”</p><p>Ron grumbles but nods his head acknowledging his point. Hermione surprises him by agreeing.</p><p>“It’s really cruel of him to fire him just because he married you. It’s not like Professor Snape did this for a selfish reason anyway. He was cleaning up Professor Dumbledore’s mess. If he’d managed to find a defense teacher the ministry wouldn’t have been able to force Umbridge on us. I’m just glad the replacement they sent doesn’t seem to be anywhere near as incompetent. Or evil.”</p><p>Harry smiles at Hermione’s growling tone. She must hate Umbridge almost as much as he does.</p><p>“It would be rather difficult to find someone who is though.”</p><p>At the sound of his voice they all turn to look at an annoyed looking Draco Malfoy.</p><p>“So I heard you got my godfather fired, Potter.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d apologize, but if I start apologizing for every stupid thing Dumbledore’s done we’d be here for days.”</p><p>Draco smirks.</p><p>“Did you hear why he was fired?”</p><p>“Because he married you.”</p><p>“Not quite, because we’ve been having sex, you know, like every married couple does. Apparently I’m old enough to risk my life in a stupid tournament but not old enough to enjoy myself.”</p><p>“That’s stupid. You wouldn’t think someone his age would still be a prude, but then again maybe he can’t remember what sex is.”</p><p>Harry laughs. He thinks he might actually start to like Malfoy if he continues to behave reasonably.</p><p>-He has only ever been unreasonable around you and the Weasley boy.-</p><p>You’re his godfather, you’re biased.</p><p>-No, I assure you, I am not. He’s always been rather spoiled, the product of his mother’s being unable to have more children, but only unreasonable around the two of you.-</p><p>He shakes his head and just now realizes the three of them are watching him curiously. He shrugs.</p><p>“Sorry. So what did you need, Malfoy? Or were you just here to confront me about Dumbledore’s latest bullshit decision?”</p><p>“Call me Draco, and I was wondering if I could study with you.”</p><p>He blinks. Stunned. He turns to Hermione.</p><p>“I don’t mind.”</p><p>“Alright then, you can study with us, but you have to call me Harry.”</p><p>Draco smiles and Harry wonders how this happened. He ignores Ron’s indignant huff, and moves his parchment so Draco can set his bag on the table.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>That evening he’s sitting beside Severus while he does his marking. Staring into space and thinking. Too loudly. Severus sets the parchments to one side and takes his hand.</p><p>“Harry, why don’t we talk about it rather than continuing to worry pointlessly?”</p><p>He startles a bit.</p><p>“Sorry. I keep forgetting to think quietly. I just, Draco came and sat with us earlier. Anyone could have seen him, he knows how risky it is. Why is he doing it? He’s going to get himself killed.”</p><p>“He is most likely doing this for that reason. He is declaring his side before his father forces his hand. As much as Lucius would prefer to break ties with his master it would likely be suicide. With his father in the position he is in it’s only a matter of time before Draco is forced to take the mark. His publicly siding with you is an attempt to prevent that. I should’ve known this would happen the moment he found out we’d be staying somewhere safe for the summer. We will end up having to bring the boy with us.”</p><p>“Which wouldn’t be a problem except he’s just made himself a target, hasn’t he? Will they go after him? I mean they’re all about the old pureblood families and he’s the only heir to the Malfoy name. Would they kill him?”</p><p>“Instantly. They won’t like the loss of the Malfoy name, but it won’t make them hesitate to kill him for what they see as a betrayal. In spite of the fact he never declared himself to be on their side. As far as they’re concerned his father’s allegiance is his own. They aren’t big on personal choice.”</p><p>Fuck. He stares into the distance for a long moment. What if...Could we force their hand? If we could convince enough of the future generation of death eaters to abandon them would they hesitate to kill them all? Severus shakes his head. Evil fucking bastards. To kill their own children just because they don’t share their opinions. Disgusting.</p><p>-Indeed.-</p><p>“I thought it would be enough to kill their Lord but if that’s the kind of men who follow him...”</p><p>“They won’t dare behave this way without his backing. Wholesale slaughter is unnecessary. If it ends up being the easiest or only way I’m not saying you should not do so, but I don’t think it will be necessary.”</p><p>He nods. Cowards, the lot of them. He changes the subject. Did you end up speaking to Professor Sinistra?</p><p>-Yes. She was most displeased by Albus’ actions. She’s already been approached by him and apparently made her opinion known. She’s going to be sitting in on my meetings with the prefects and speaking to my Slytherins to get a better picture of what is required of a head of Slytherin. The students should be in good hands.-</p><p>Good. That’s one less thing to worry about at least. He glances at the pile of parchments sitting on the coffee table. I don’t suppose you could finish those in the morning?</p><p>-Insatiable little brat.-</p><p>“That wasn’t a no.”</p><p>“No. It wasn’t.”</p><p>He finds himself being kissed breathless. Bed? Severus hums in his mind.</p><p>-Mm, bed.-</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>The next morning they sit together before breakfast, Severus finishing his marking, and Harry plotting. Before they leave for breakfast Severus takes his arm and makes him wait a moment.</p><p>“I heard some of that and I approve, but you need to be careful to not give him the impression that his help is a prerequisite for our providing him with sanctuary. And make sure you use that word. It has a traditional meaning within pureblood society, he will appreciate you using it.”</p><p>Harry nods. He needs to get himself a book about pureblood culture one of these days.</p><p>-You may read mine, I have several.-</p><p>Shit. Of course. He smiles lopsidedly and then kisses his husband hungrily. If only we didn’t have classes today.</p><p>-But we do.-</p><p>He breaks off the kiss with a sigh and they head to breakfast.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>He doesn’t get a chance to corner Draco until after dinner. He drags him to the side of a hall and asks if he can speak to him privately. Draco nods sharply and he drags him to their quarters, Severus is busy overseeing a detention, so they won’t be disturbing him. He would pity the poor bastard but apparently she’d almost killed half the class because she wasn’t paying attention.</p><p>-On a day like today I could almost thank the bastard for firing me.-</p><p>He smirks. As if you’d ever thank him for anything at this point. He’s expecting another biting comment, not the thoughtful reply he receives.</p><p>-There is one thing I might just thank him for...if he hadn’t allowed that bitch to work here...-</p><p>I care about you too, Severus. One of his worst decisions, but for us...perhaps one of the best. They arrive at their quarters and he motions Draco inside. They sit down on the couch together and he takes a moment to order his thoughts. He will not phrase this wrong and give him the wrong impression.</p><p>“Severus and I understand that you would like us to provide sanctuary this summer.”</p><p>Draco nods sharply.</p><p>“That is not going to be a problem. We will provide you with sanctuary with no strings attached. There is one thing I would like to ask of you, something I would like you to do but <em>only</em> if you can do so without risking yourself in any way.”</p><p>Draco nods somewhat hesitantly.</p><p>“There’s enough room at headquarters for more than just ourselves. I don’t want to see <em>anyone</em> marked against their will, don’t want to see them arrested or killed because of their parent’s decision. If you can do so safely I would like you to reach out and see if anyone else would like sanctuary also.”</p><p>“Oh. I already know of at least two others, I don’t know what I was expecting, Harry. Is this coming from Severus, or..?”</p><p>“It was my idea actually. I know how risky what you’re doing is but the alternative is just as risky. I don’t want anyone to get hurt in this stupid fucking war. If I can convince people to hide in headquarters where they’ll be safe...why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>Draco nods, looking grim.</p><p>“It’s inevitable that there will be casualties even among the students, I’ll see if I can’t convince some of the fence sitters to come over to your side.”</p><p>He shakes his head fiercely.</p><p>“No, I’m not recruiting for an army. I want to protect them from the war not force them into it.”</p><p>“Sometimes the only way to truly protect yourself is to fight, but alright. I’ll float the idea of sanctuary and see who bites.”</p><p>“Thank you. You won’t put yourself at risk?”</p><p>“Honestly, Harry. I’m at the top of the hierarchy in Slytherin, they all look to me for guidance. I’m not in any danger.”</p><p>“Even if you don’t have your father backing you?”</p><p>“They would only abandon me if he disowned me and he would sooner cut off his wand arm than do <em>that</em>.”</p><p>Harry nods, wondering what it would be like to have a parent like that, he tries to smile reassuringly when he sees Draco’s expression. He shakes off the thought. He has Severus now, and Sirius, though he isn’t exactly a parental figure. He snorts mentally at the very idea and hears an echoing snort down the bond.</p><p>-That man wouldn’t know responsibility if it bit him on the arse, but he does love you, Harry. You could do a lot worse.-</p><p>I know. I am lucky to have you both.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks things began to change faster than Harry was really prepared for. He found himself surrounded by Slytherins every evening in the library. He quickly grew to like Blaise, with his tendency to make suggestive jokes which leave Ron blushing. Pansy took a few days to grow on him, she has such a fiery temper, but once he got used to her more vicious sarcasm he found himself unable to dislike her. He’s dreading the coming Hogsmeade weekend when she’s declared she’s going to take him clothes shopping though. Vince and Greg both tend to fade into the background along with the other Slytherins whose names he can’t keep straight. He’d expected Draco to find half a dozen others who were interested, not over two dozen. Grimmauld is going to be crowded. He smiles when he remembers how ecstatic Sirius was when he heard how many people would be coming for the summer. Harry had thought the man might not be happy about having so many Slytherins around, but he just seems to be happy to have company.</p><p>Theo’s the only one he’s still not sure about. The boy is so quiet. He almost never speaks at all and it makes it hard to get a read on him. Draco assured him he isn’t going to be a problem, but Harry isn’t so sure. He keeps finding himself watching him out of the corner of his eye. Severus, do you know why he’s so quiet?</p><p>-He has not been abused if that’s what has you concerned. He is merely a quiet individual.-</p><p>He turns his head slightly to get a better view of the boy. He looks so harmless, which is what puts him on edge the most. He decides he’ll just have to keep on eye on him, but for now he’ll assume he’s as non-threatening as he looks.</p><p>-Mm, it is often that which looks harmless that is the most dangerous. Nevertheless every new person brought into that house is a potential threat.-</p><p>Constant vigilance. Yeah. He’s learned that lesson well. He shakes off his thoughts and focuses back on his essay. He’s so glad their new defense teacher isn’t useless but it does make for more work.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>The next day he’s walking out of the Great Hall after dinner when he’s pulled aside by Blaise.</p><p>“Harry, I was wondering if I could speak to you in private.”</p><p>He nods and follows the boy to a nearby classroom.</p><p>“What did you need?”</p><p>“It’s about this summer. I won’t be able to stay at your safe house. My mother insists we’ll be safer at home, which may well be true with the defenses she’s putting in place. I just wanted to let you know. I was also hoping you could tell me if the wards you have there allow owls through, if you’re able to divulge that, or if I should buy a set of charmed mirrors.”</p><p>“I’ve gotten mail there before so it should be fine. But I don’t know if that will change with the addition of so many new people. New protections might end up being added. It would probably be best to buy the mirrors just in case.”</p><p>Blaise thanks him and turns to go. Harry is left wondering who he’s wanting to keep in touch with. He thinks it’s probably Draco and shrugs it off either way.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>A few days later he gets a note from Dumbledore during breakfast. He glares at the note for a moment. Dumbledore wants to talk to me, should I bring McGonagall or do you want to come with?</p><p>-I will ask Minerva to join us. I am not sending you to speak to that man without taking every precaution.-</p><p>Thanks. I know you’d rather not have to deal with him. He goes back to his breakfast, and his conversation with Hermione.</p><p>“You can’t possibly be agreeing with Pansy on this.”</p><p>“She has a point, mate.”</p><p>“Seriously? You too?”</p><p>“Oh Harry, Pansy’s right and you know it. We’re not saying your husband isn’t attracted to you, we know he is, but if you were to wear nicer clothes he’d be even more attracted to you. What could it hurt?”</p><p>He grimaces at them both.</p><p>“I just, don’t like spending money on myself. Especially not on clothes I’m going to end up outgrowing. I don’t need fancy clothes to get my husband’s attention.”</p><p>“The Dursley’s?”</p><p>Hegrowls out an affirmative. He wonders angrily if he’ll ever truly be free of their influence. Knows he’s letting them win if he doesn’t fight back against the instincts they instilled in him. They’d be thrilled to know how unthinkable it is to him to spend money he doesn’t have to.</p><p>-Are you alright, Harry?-</p><p>No, but it’s not something that can be helped at the moment. Just bullshit left over from my shitty childhood. I’ll be fine.</p><p>-We’ll talk about it later?-</p><p>Yeah. It couldn’t hurt. He goes back to his breakfast once again, trying to put it out of his mind for now. He notices Hermione looking chastened and gives her a reassuring smile. She smiles back and he breathes a sigh of relief. He hadn’t meant to be short with her.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>After breakfast he heads for the headmaster’s office, grateful to have both his head of house and his husband beside him. He has a feeling he’s going to need their help dealing with the man. He smiles when he hears McGonagall grumbling under her breath about old fools.</p><p>When they enter the office Dumbledore seems just as grandfatherly as ever. Harry gives him an unimpressed look. Then sits down and stares blank-faced at the man. Careful not to make eye contact.</p><p>“I trust you are doing well, Harry? Good, good. I called you here to discuss a potential issue that has arisen.”</p><p>Harry watches the old man sigh as if he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. He stiffens, knowing he won’t like whatever the man is about to say.</p><p>“It has come to my attention that you’ve been offering to house some of the students for the summer. I’m afraid that won’t be possible, my boy. To have so many new people in the Order’s headquarters would...”</p><p>I know this probably isn’t the wisest thing to do, but I won’t allow him to put innocents in danger.</p><p>-I understand. Be my guest.-</p><p>“I’m sorry sir. I had of course considered the potential risks to the Order. But I also considered the risks to the Slytherins. I must admit I don’t understand why you haven’t. They are in danger, sir. They may not survive the summer if I rescind the offer of sanctuary. And I offered them just that, sir. Sanctuary. Therefore you cannot possibly refuse them and I refuse to take it back. They will be staying at Grimmauld, if you think the risk too great then you’ll just have to find another place to act as headquarters.”</p><p>He leans back and folds his arms across his chest. How’d I do?</p><p>-Perfectly.-</p><p>Dumbledore gives him a disappointed look. He snorts mentally, and hears an echoing snort down the bond. McGonagall surprises him by putting in her two cents.</p><p>“Really, Albus, the boy has every right to try and protect his friends. Considering how you failed him I’m rather shocked you would pressure him to abandon those in need.”</p><p>“Indeed. You have encouraged my husband to help others for years, even at the expense of his own wellbeing, yet now you find fault with him for the same. Is it by chance because this time he’s helping Slytherins?”</p><p>Harry almost laughs at the way Dumbledore’s façade cracks at that, his annoyance showing through. He wonders if he really is prejudiced against Slytherins.</p><p>-I’ve suspected so for decades. But it is equally likely that he simply values Gryffindors more. He has a tendency to let them get away with murder.-</p><p>You sound like you mean that literally.</p><p>-I do. Your godfather lured me into the shrieking shack on the night of a full moon. He gave him two weeks detention.-</p><p>Fuck. You could’ve died, or been turned. Remus would’ve never been able to live with himself after. Even if Sirius hated you enough to...Remus was his best friend. Why would he do that?</p><p>-I’ve no idea.-</p><p>I’m so sorry that you went through that. And yet you still put yourself between me and a transforming Lupin.</p><p>-I couldn’t stand by and let children be hurt without attempting...-</p><p>Yeah. I know. I just, all these years I thought you were a complete bastard. I’m such an idiot. He strokes his thumb across the man’s hand, ignoring Dumbledore who is just now opening his mouth to respond.</p><p>-I at first thought, because of the way you and Draco antagonized one another, that you were just like your father. That wasn’t entirely an act. We have both made mistakes.-</p><p>He nods. We’re making up for it now, that’s the important thing. He focuses back in on Dumbledore.</p><p>“I would not wish for any of my students to be in danger. It is precisely that desire to protect that lead me to try and dissuade you from this course. Since you are determined to carry out this plan, I will look into making it safe for the Order, or if that is not practicable, finding a new headquarters. I am pleased to see you doing everything you can to protect others, my boy. Your parents would no doubt be very proud of you.”</p><p>They exchange farewells and leave the office. Harry breathing a sigh of relief. He had been worried there for a moment that the man would force them, somehow, to change their plans.</p><p>“Mm, I’m rather surprised myself that he had nothing to threaten us into compliance with.”</p><p>McGonagall snorts.</p><p>“The old fool seemed shocked by your refusal to fold, Mr. Potter. I wouldn’t count on his being so unprepared next time.”</p><p>“It is odd that he would be unprepared even so, unless...it might be that he thinks our marriage an act. That I would not have done all I could to ensure you were immune to his manipulations.”</p><p>“Even if you hated me you still wouldn’t want your husband to be vulnerable like that.”</p><p>“Indeed. But Albus doesn’t think like a Slytherin. He might not see it that way.”</p><p>“I’m a bit worried about what he might do next. We need to make sure he can’t possibly stop us from protecting the Slytherins.”</p><p>-Mm, we’ll need to talk to your godfather.-</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Since it’s a Saturday they head to Grimmauld immediately. They find Sirius grumbling at Kreacher to help him with the cleaning.</p><p>“You <em>like</em> Slytherins, if you want to have them stay here you need to help me clean, you little...”</p><p>“Sirius! He might be more willing to help if you don’t insult him.”</p><p>He shakes his head at the frustrating man, who laughs and wraps him in a too tight hug. He endures it for a moment before freeing himself.</p><p>They sit him down and explain the situation.</p><p>“I don’t see what he can do, unless he were to take down the Fidelius.”</p><p>“Yeah, but with the charm in place we can’t bring anyone new in without his help.”</p><p>“That would be true, pup, if everyone had followed orders and destroyed the slip of paper they were given. I didn’t. I wasn’t about to give away the ability to invite people in entirely. I may have trusted Dumbledore at the time, but...”</p><p>He shrugs. Harry grins at the man.</p><p>“Brilliant. Why don’t we invite them all round for the holidays? Show the old man how pointless it would be for him to fight us on this.”</p><p>He turns to Severus for his opinion.</p><p>“Most of them were planning to stay at the castle now that their allegiances have been declared. I don’t see it being a problem so long as you can get this place ready in time.”</p><p>Good point. He watches as Sirius grimaces.</p><p>“If a certain house elf would cooperate...I thought he’d be thrilled at the idea but he hates me so much he doesn’t care who’s coming, he still doesn’t want to help me.”</p><p>“Maybe you need another house elf. I’ll ask Dobby if he’s interested. You’ll have to pay him though. Dobby’s a free elf. And if I find out you’ve been rude to him, I <em>will</em> make you regret it. He’s my friend.”</p><p>Sirius barks out a laugh.</p><p>“You have the strangest friends pup.”</p><p>Severus grumbles quietly.</p><p>“Says the man with a hippogriff in his attic.”</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>When they get back to the castle he tries to head to the library but finds himself being stopped by Severus.</p><p>“What was that earlier? About your relatives.”</p><p>He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. He’d hoped Severus would forget about it.</p><p>-Well I haven’t. Talk to me, Harry.-</p><p>“I hate the influence they’ve had on me. I hate spending money on myself because I’m terrified of not having enough in the future, but at the same time I know I don’t need to worry about that. I know between the two of us we have enough money that I could go out and buy nicer clothes, but it feels frivolous to spend money on clothes when I could easily continue wearing what I have, and I’ll just outgrow them anyway. I wish I could just go out and spend money without feeling as if I shouldn’t and then feeling angry over feeling that way.”</p><p>By the end of his rant he’s breathing hard with fury. Severus pulls him into his arms.</p><p>“I understand. I have faced such issues myself, Harry. I grew up poor and spent many years feeling anxiety about financial matters. You can move past this, but only if you accept it rather than trying to bury those feelings.”</p><p>“I know. I’m trying to.”</p><p>“What brought this on?”</p><p>“Pansy wants to take me clothes shopping next weekend. I am not looking forward to it, and not just because of the money issue.”</p><p>Severus smirks at him and he glares back. Then he kisses him. You know I don’t really need to go to the library just yet.</p><p>-Mm, I could spare an hour before I begin brewing.-</p><p>Good. He begins stripping the man, while nibbling on his earlobe.</p><p>-You don’t want to take this to the bedroom?-</p><p>Nope. You’re gonna sit on the couch and I’m gonna ride you. He switches to licking the sensitive spot just behind his ear. Unless you don’t want that?</p><p>-Fuck, do that again, brat. And I don’t mind that idea in the slightest.-</p><p>They’re both soon naked and Harry shoves his husband down onto the couch and climbs on his lap. Severus summons the lube and begins prepping him as he kisses him hungrily. As soon as he’s ready enough he impales himself and they both groan. Fuck. It’s always better than I think it’s going to be.</p><p>-Mm.-</p><p>He lifts himself up slowly and then slams himself back down. Then does so again and again for long moments.</p><p>-Move faster or I’ll bend you over this couch and fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit down after.-</p><p>He laughs but does speed up. Not exactly threatening, love.</p><p>“Love?”</p><p>He smiles softly.</p><p>“I love you, Severus.”</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>He finds himself being kissed tenderly. Severus ghosting his hands down his back. He begins lifting himself faster and slamming down harder. Severus groans and then grabs his hips and begins thrusting up into him. It only takes a few times of that before they fall over the edge together. They sit there panting for a moment.</p><p>“I love you too, Harry.”</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>A few days later he finds himself being pulled out of Herbology by Severus.</p><p>“We’re required at the ministry.”</p><p>He nods and follows Severus toward the edge of the wards. Care to elaborate?</p><p>-Umbridge. They need to verify that we are indeed soul bonded before they can begin to prosecute her. I’m surprised they waited this long to call us in.-</p><p>“Because..?”</p><p>“If we’d been lying she would have been being held for no reason all this time. It appears she has few friends in the ministry, or else someone would have argued about it before now.”</p><p>“It surprises you she has no friends?”</p><p>“No. But I would’ve expected them to move quicker regardless. They rarely have a backlog of cases. I can’t help but wonder if they were worried we were lying and therefore took their time verifying our claim so as to keep her locked up longer.”</p><p>“That wouldn’t surprise me.”</p><p>Severus apparates them to the ministry, an experience he’d rather not repeat, and they make their way to the auror offices. It takes all of five minutes for them to be tested, the man looks shocked that they are in fact soul bonded. Harry smirks at the man’s dumbfounded expression.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>The next morning the paper announces her conviction. Hermione is thrilled and begins reading the article aloud at once. He listens eagerly to find out how much time she got. He can’t believe they convicted her overnight though.</p><p>-With the use of veritaserum trials do not take long at all. I am surprised she agreed to it, she must have still been convinced the minister would save her.-</p><p>If so she was very wrong. Fifteen years. Fuck that is satisfying, she won’t be torturing anyone else for a long time.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>The shopping trip goes even worse than he’d thought it would. He hadn’t remembered that there’s a shop in Hogsmeade that sells lingerie and sex toys. Pansy not only made him buy an entire new wardrobe of regular clothes. She also made him browse the sex store. He blinks dumbly at the pair of magical cat ears she bought <em>for</em> him when he refused to countenance the idea. He puts them on in the privacy of their rooms feeling ridiculous. They immediately turn backwards. He laughs. Yeah, he is a bit annoyed right now.</p><p>He stares down at the only things he bought from the sex shop. He can’t believe Pansy convinced him to buy nipple piercings. He’s glad they’re magical and can be removed or replaced with a spell but...he puts them on feeling foolish.</p><p>The door opens behind him and he panics a bit. He can’t possibly remove the piercings without Severus noticing. He whirls round to face his husband, not bothering to try and hide the piercings.</p><p>“When you said you were going clothes shopping I somehow did not picture you coming back with cat ears.”</p><p>Fuck. He laughs and drags the things off his head.</p><p>“They’re a gift from Pansy. She insisted they’re both cute and hot and you’d love them.”</p><p>“You look ridiculous in them. The piercings on the other hand...”</p><p>His eyes widen when he sees the lust on Severus’ face. You like them?</p><p>“Mm, I find myself wondering if we shouldn’t get some for your cock as well.”</p><p>“Oh fuck, I hadn’t even thought of that. I was busy trying to look at everything in the store. I’d heard rumors in the dorm about the products there but I had no idea some of that stuff existed.”</p><p>“Yes, magical sex stores put muggle ones to shame. Perhaps we should go there together sometime, pick out some decorations for your cock, and perhaps...”</p><p>Yeah? He watches Severus’ eyes dart toward the ears sitting on the counter beside him.</p><p>-I may not like you in cat ears but I wouldn’t mind seeing you bound. With a collar and matching cuffs.-</p><p>“Shit. I think I might enjoy that, too.”</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>The holiday break finds them in Grimmauld place surrounded by Slytherins.</p><p>He’s never going to let Draco live down the squawk he made when he realized their host was the infamous murderer Sirius Black. He was too busy laughing to reassure the prat, and Severus had to step in and explain that while Black is certainly infamous he is no murderer. He sobered quickly when he hears Severus mutter under his breath, ‘not for lack of trying.’ He runs his hand down his husband’s arm. I know how much you hate spending time with him. So thank you, love. Severus sighs in response.</p><p>-He does seem to finally be maturing. But if the man harms anyone again...-</p><p>Yeah. I’ll be right there beside you kicking his ass.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Sirius spends the holiday telling their guests all about his favorite pranks. The ones that don’t involve Severus anyway. Harry can’t believe how much better Sirius seems now that he has company. He smiles when he overhears a few of the older years talking about staying there once they graduate. He knows it’s partly because it’s the safest option for them but with the way they’re talking he knows they also like the idea of spending more time with Sirius.</p><p>He’s a bit surprised that Blaise came to stay for the holidays. Apparently he had quite the job convincing his mother to allow it. He can’t help wondering why he’d bother, right up until he catches a glimpse of Ron straddling the boy’s lap in the middle of the night. He stops mid-step, unable to tear his gaze away. He’d had no idea that Ron was gay/bi/whatever. He watches the two snog for a long moment before continuing down the hall to the kitchen. No wonder Blaise wanted to come here so badly.</p><p>-And why is that?-</p><p>So he could seduce Ron, apparently.</p><p>-Of course. That boy is too charming by half. You may wish to warn your friend that Mr. Zabini has a tendency to move on quite quickly.-</p><p>If Ron finds out I saw them together I doubt he’ll ever be able to look me in the eye again. He can take care of himself. Besides Blaise talked about getting charmed mirrors to keep in touch with someone staying here this summer, if they are for Ron and he’s planning that far ahead, a warning would do more harm than good.</p><p>Severus hums an agreement in his mind as he fetches a glass of water.</p><p>-Why didn’t you just conjure a glass and get a drink from the tap in our bathroom?-</p><p>Wanted to stretch my legs a bit. I spent too much time sitting today. Also I suck at conjuring glass, I would’ve had to use a wooden cup and then the water tastes like it. He hears a laugh down the bond. I’ll have you know my wooden glasses are finely crafted at least. Severus chuckles again and he does too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their first Christmas together goes better than Harry thought it would with Sirius and Severus being in the same room together. He smiles as he watches the two of them tiptoe around each other. Both trying so hard to get along and not upset him.</p><p>-It would be easier to ignore his foolishness if he wasn’t spreading his bad habits to my Slytherins.-</p><p>They know better than to do anything that would piss you off, and at least he is being careful to only teach them harmless pranks. Severus sneers at that.</p><p>-Even the most <em>harmless</em> of pranks can be demoralizing when they are repeated beyond one’s ability to endure.”</p><p>Shit. It sounds like there’s a story there. I’m sorry they were such arseholes to you, Severus. The Slytherins know better than to be cruel under your watch though. I just hope Sinistra can keep them in line once she’s their Head of House. They’re demonized enough without antagonizing others needlessly.</p><p>-Mm, I have faith she will do an adequate job.-</p><p>Harry turns when he hears Sirius clearing his throat. The man hands him a gift while giving him a bland look, apparently having been waiting while they spoke privately. Harry laughs when he opens it.</p><p>“<em>Sirius</em>!”</p><p>The man barks a laugh, but doesn’t bother trying to defend himself. He shakes his head at the man’s ridiculousness.</p><p>“I’ll have you know I already have a copy, Hermione bought it for me when I told her I was gay.”</p><p>“Great minds think alike. I wouldn’t have expected that of her though.”</p><p>“She wasn’t trying to improve my sex life, she just wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing so I didn’t hurt myself. This had better be the only sex related gift, or you won’t like the consequences.”</p><p>Sirius smiles innocently while handing him another gift. He narrows his eyes at the man, before opening it. It’s an old textbook. He blinks, confused. He opens it to see who it had belonged to and smiles.</p><p>“How do you have my dad’s old History textbook?”</p><p>“That was from our third year. We used it to jot down notes in the margins and he gave it to me before that summer. We were planning a prank...the details don’t matter, but I forgot all about bringing the book back to him the next year, apparently. I just found it the other day buried among my old school things. I thought you might like it.”</p><p>“It’s brilliant, Sirius. Thank you.”</p><p>His godfather gives him a blinding smile, then distracts him by handing Severus a gift. He waits slightly worried, as his husband slowly opens it, while looking annoyed. Severus sucks in a sharp breath before looking up at Sirius his eyebrows very high.</p><p>“I’m the closest thing he has to family, other than you now of course, so it falls upon me to officially accept your union. Welcome to the family. I would’ve done so before, but I had to browbeat Kreacher to help me find the thing. My parents had it hidden very cleverly. Didn’t want me using it for anything. Bastards.”</p><p>Harry is so confused right now, but also happy. This is a good thing right?</p><p>-Mm. He gave me a copy of the Black family charter. He has essentially declared you his heir and with his acceptance of myself as your spouse...we’re now a part of the Black family. It’s mostly symbolic, but for him to do this...I suppose our past animosity is now truly behind us.-</p><p>But families fight all the time, even if you’re family now...</p><p>-Indeed, but for him to take this step when it was unnecessary...it would seem to indicate that he is going to behave himself from now on.-</p><p>Oh, well, good then. I was a bit worried this was only a temporary truce. He beams at his godfather, Sirius gives him a wide smile back, before pulling him into a rib-cracking hug.</p><p>“Love you, pup.”</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>The break ends up being even more chaotic than Harry had thought it would be. Now that the Slytherins have received proof of the validity of their offer of sanctuary they begin spreading the word to those who had been hesitating. It doesn’t take long before they’ve reached the limit of how many they can house. Harry grits his teeth at the thought of having to turn anyone away.</p><p>“There must be <em>something</em> we can do.”</p><p>Severus looks thoughtful. He nods slowly.</p><p>“There is a way, we’ll need to send someone to Diagon.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Trunks.”</p><p>He stares at his husband. Severus smirks at him and he shakes his head, he isn’t going to give him the satisfaction of asking.</p><p>-You’ll see soon enough. Now I’m going to send Blaise since he is in much less danger than the rest of us.-</p><p>Yeah, no one outside this building knows his allegiance at the moment. He watches Severus leave the room, wondering how the hell <em>trunks</em> are going to help.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Two hours later he’s standing in a room lined with trunks, each one containing an entire apartment. He shakes his head, he wishes he’d known that was possible back in first year. He would never have had to see the fucking Dursleys again. Severus pulls him into his arms and rests his chin on his head.</p><p>-Mm, I’m trying to focus on the fact you won’t be seeing them anymore as of now, but things might have been so very different for you if only someone had done something sooner.-</p><p>He leans back and kisses the man. I have you now, that’s what matters. He straightens up and shakes his head.</p><p>“This is insane, enough housing for several dozen people contained in a single room. How do magical people take this shit for granted?”</p><p>Severus huffs a laugh.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>When their guests find out about the expanded capacity some of them are shocked that they would go to those lengths, trunks like that are <em>expensive</em>, but mostly they’re just grateful that no one will end up being turned away. Harry is too. He can’t imagine having to do that to people in the middle of a war.</p><p>“You said you cleared out the entire stock, Blaise. Do you know where we can purchase more? I have a feeling we’re going to need them and sooner rather than later.”</p><p>“I’ve already written to mother, she’ll clear out the stock of the local shops and, knowing her, she’ll take a trip to France and clear out their shops as well. She’ll love the excuse to travel.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s brilliant. Thank you. I’m not sure how much money we have on hand...”</p><p>Blaise waves it off.</p><p>“It’s fine. We have the money to cover it for now. The families that stay will no doubt want to help contribute, I’m not saying you’ll charge them, you can’t with an offer of sanctuary, but they will want to help. It will be repaid in the end.”</p><p>He nods. He has no doubt that’s true. Draco and Theo already offered to help finance the plan. He notices Ron hovering at the door and makes an excuse and leaves. He smirks once he’s in the hall. He can’t believe Ron thinks he’s being subtle.</p><p>-That boy wouldn’t know subtlety if it bit him on the arse.-</p><p>He laughs. That is very true. Make any progress on the dreams yet?</p><p>-Not exactly. There are a great many diverse items stored within the department from the information I could gather. I can’t be sure what his plan is.-</p><p>We’ll figure it out. Let me know when you’re done?</p><p>-I’m on my way back now, there isn’t much more I can do at the moment, and we need to make a trip to speak to Mrs. Figg.-</p><p>He nods grimly. He hopes she’s willing to help. He makes himself a cup of tea while he waits for Severus’ return. He smiles when Sirius enters the kitchen.</p><p>“Hey, how are you doing, pup?”</p><p>“Good, I don’t need to ask how <em>you’re</em> doing. Have another fruitful morning teaching people your favorite pranks?”</p><p>“Actually no. I was telling them about the time I charmed a patch of ice under old Slughorn when the quiet one, Theo I think, interrupted and said something about it being a useful spell in a duel. I ended up spending the morning teaching them good dueling techniques instead.”</p><p>“It can’t hurt for them to learn how to defend themselves, and we haven’t exactly been getting a decent defense education, but I don’t want anyone feeling as if they have to fight my battles.”</p><p>He gives Sirius a hard look. Sirius surprises him by giving him an equally hard look in return.</p><p>“No single person can win a war, Harry. You might not like the necessity, but you <em>will</em> need allies fighting at your side. I won’t be pressuring them to fight but I don’t need to, they know their survival depends on it.”</p><p>He sighs and then smiles ruefully at Severus as he enters the room.</p><p>-I refuse to admit this aloud, but the man is right, Harry.-</p><p>“I know. I don’t like it. But I know you’re right.”</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>They knock on the door and wait. Mrs. Figg opens it looking vaguely confused. Harry goes cold at the realization she doesn’t recognize him. What did that man do to her?</p><p>-I do not yet know, there are several possibilities. I will need to examine her mind.-</p><p>“Arabella Figg?”</p><p>She nods while Severus casts a subtle confundus charm. Then convinces her to invite them in. Harry watches, tense, as Severus delves gently into her mind. His breath catches at the expression on Severus’ face as he turns toward him.</p><p>“He took every memory of you. Luckily it wasn’t enough to damage her mind severely.”</p><p>“Can’t they be recovered? People who have been obliviated still have the memories don’t they? <em>He</em> was able to see the obliviated memories of Bertha Jorkins.”</p><p>“That would be the case if she had been obliviated, she was not. He used a spell I’ve never seen before, perhaps of his own making, the memories are unrecoverable. They either no longer exist or, for her mind’s own safety, it will not allow them to be found.”</p><p>“That’s fucking disgusting. To take away a person’s memories. I knew he wasn’t as kind as he pretends to be, but this...we have to stop him.”</p><p>Severus nods, looking grim.</p><p>“I don’t know that it can be done, but we shall try.”</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Once back in Grimmauld Harry gathers his closest friends, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike, and begins debating the merits of various plans and plots. He explains what they know about Dumbledore’s criminal, and potentially criminal, behavior. He gets interrupted, a lot.</p><p>“There was a basilisk roaming the school?! And you killed it? While twelve?”</p><p>“Yes, Draco. Focus. We’re not here to discuss my past actions or only in relation to how they help prove Dumbledore’s negligence.”</p><p>The blonde blinks at him. Then whispers, horrified.</p><p>“I never knew, if I had known...I’m so sorry Hermione, I joked about it killing you, but only because I didn’t think there was any real danger of it happening. I’m an idiot.”</p><p>Harry smiles at the prat, while Hermione assures him she won’t hold his past behavior against him.</p><p>“You were only twelve at the time, you’re making up for it now.”</p><p>He cuts in before they can sidetrack this meeting any farther. They can’t have this dragging on until the order members start arriving for their next meeting. He quickly finishes narrating the many deficiencies he himself has witnessed or as quickly as he can with all the interruptions. Finally finished he glances around at each of them.</p><p>“Any ideas?”</p><p>Blaise looks thoughtful.</p><p>“If my mother has taught me anything it is that there is nothing more important than controlling your public image. No matter how immoral your actions, if enough of the public see you as a moral person, they will ignore the evidence to the contrary.”</p><p>Harry grimaces at the reminder of the kind of woman Blaise’s mother is.</p><p>-I find it hard to believe it could be true in every case, but I know for a fact one of her husbands was abusive. I doubt it was self defense for all of them but it may be that there is less cause to demonize her than you think.-</p><p>Yeah, he’s beginning to realize there is no black and white, only shades of gray. Still...</p><p>-Mm.-</p><p>Severus decides to join in the conversation with everyone, who are all glancing between the two of them, having realized they were speaking privately, again. Harry grins apologetically and receives smiles and huffs of laughter in return.</p><p>“In order to guide public opinion in a new direction we would need the help of a trusted reporter.”</p><p>Hermione breaks in sounding excited.</p><p>“Skeeter! We could use her, she won’t dare refuse to cooperate.”</p><p>“Indeed?”</p><p>Hermione now looks nervous. Harry laughs and waves at her to explain. She begins hesitantly but by the end is rushing the words out as if she thinks that will make it better.</p><p>“Uh, I, may have, trapped her in a jar in her animagus form and threatened to have her thrown in Azkaban if she didn’t behave.”</p><p>The Slytherins all stare at her. Draco’s voice is full of admiration, and no small measure of amusement, when he replies.</p><p>“Damn, Hermione, I didn’t think you had it in you.”</p><p>She blushes.</p><p>“What do you think, Severus? Is she respected enough to use her?”</p><p>“Unsurprisingly, since the woman generally prints drivel, she is. The public adores her.”</p><p>He nods and they begin discussing what threads they should have her pull on first, in order to make Dumbledore’s carefully crafted persona unravel. </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Two hours later he’s lying on their bed, teasing himself open with first his fingers, then a plug. He hears a mutter of annoyance down the bond, Severus is once again being treated to Dumbledore’s brand of manipulation.</p><p>-Are you sure I can’t just strangle him with his beard?-</p><p>How would that even work? Why not just strangle him with your hands? Anyway, no. I like you in my bed far too much to risk it.</p><p>-It’s <em>my</em> bed, brat. Or ours now I suppose.-</p><p>He smiles and begins teasing his nipples while nudging the plug deeper.</p><p>-You are making it difficult to concentrate, brat.-</p><p>Then maybe you should tell him to fuck off and come up here and give your husband what he needs.</p><p>-What you <em>need</em> is a spanking. But he’s almost done, I might as well wait it out. Better to keep the man unaware of our contempt for now.-</p><p>Harry shrugs mentally and slips the plug in the rest of the way. He wants to be nice and ready by the time Severus finally joins him.</p><p>Five minutes later he hears their door open and grins. He smiles when he sees the expression on Severus’ face.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“We got busy and hadn’t had time to go together so I went with Blaise. What do you think?”</p><p>The man looks like he wants to devour him. Harry smirks.</p><p>“I believe we discussed getting some piercings for your cock. Did you change your mind?”</p><p>“No, but there were so many options. I bought several different types. Blaise was with me, I wore a glamour don’t worry, and he said he would find a use for whatever you didn’t like.”</p><p>Severus hums an agreement before finally tearing his gaze away from his collar and onto the dresser where the piercings are spread out. His heart beats faster when the man picks out a few items and approaches him. He tries to calm himself down. He’s not sure it can be put on while he’s hard.</p><p>“It cannot. Now stay still for a moment.”</p><p>He feels the metal slide into his cock, but no pain. It feels weird now. Heavy.</p><p>“Mm. I’m not done yet.”</p><p>Severus spreads his legs and he feels another piece of metal slide into him, this time in his perineum. Severus rubs his fingers down it after. That feels so good. And they’re connected too?</p><p>“Yes. It will prevent your cock from hardening. From now on you’ll orgasm on my cock, or not at all.”</p><p>“Fuck that’s hot.”</p><p>“Mm. Now explain the collar and cuffs, this type didn’t exist the last time I went shopping for similar items.”</p><p>“They’re made out of magical glass, they’re charmed to match the color of the wearer’s eyes and the collar has an emergency portkey built into it, it’ll take me to the middle of Hyde park if I speak the code word. I thought about someplace magical, but muggle seemed like it would be safer since I can’t use Grimmauld.”</p><p>“And the image of a thunderbird?”</p><p>‘I’ve been wondering about that myself. It’s supposed to represent the person who’s wearing it. Like if Sirius wore it it would be a grim, but shouldn’t it be a stag?”</p><p>“A person’s animagus form reflects who they are, while a patronus represents the person who has had the most influence on them, oftentimes their lover. Speaking of, have you cast one lately?”</p><p>No, I haven’t. He picks up his wand from the bedside table, whispers the incantation, and gasps.</p><p>A silvery wolf comes streaming out of his wand. He watches him stalk around the room before banishing him. He beams at his husband.</p><p>“I told you I loved you. So what does it mean that it’s a thunderbird? I thought you couldn’t have a magical creature as your animagus form.”</p><p>“It’s extremely rare but it does happen, if this enchantment is correct you would have a most useful form indeed. You will have to learn.”</p><p>“Being able to turn into a giant magical bird which can create storms on a whim? Yeah, I don’t mind learning how to do that. But that can wait till tomorrow. For now...”</p><p>He pulls the man in and kisses him, while pulling at his buttons. Going to help me out here?</p><p>-Someone’s impatient.-</p><p>It’s been a few days in case you hadn’t noticed. Too busy dealing with all our new houseguests. Severus shakes his head at him but does begin stripping. He’s soon bare and Harry spreads his legs wider in encouragement. His husband ignores him, collecting the lube and slicking his cock.</p><p>“I would’ve been fine with the lube from the plug. But have it your way.”</p><p>“Mm, I think I shall.”</p><p>He finds himself being pushed flat on the bed, just the touch to his chest is pleasurable with them both wound up. Severus removes the plug, lines up his cock, and slams in bottoming out in one almost painful thrust. They both groan. He sets up a punishing pace at once, repeatedly ramming his prostate. Harry finds himself keening after one particularly brutal thrust. Fuck, do that again. So close. Severus smirks and slows his thrusts slightly. He groans. This is not what I had in mind.</p><p>-I know that very well, but you’ll enjoy it in the end.-</p><p>Severus begins varying his speed, never quite letting them peak, he’s not sure how long the man has been dragging things out when he finds himself whimpering with need and begging. Please, please. He’s only half aware that he thought the words at all. He isn’t expecting a response. But he gets one. Severus instantly begins slamming into him once again, pummeling his prostate. He keens as he climaxes, his back bowing off the bed, Severus groaning out his own climax at the same time.</p><p>Fuck. That was so much better than normal. Severus merely hums in response. He snuggles up to his husband and they both drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I won’t be able to reply to comments for the foreseeable future. Sorry for the inconvenience.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>